Having It All
by Chigirl
Summary: This is a IYYYH crossover. It will be a SangoKurama fic along with many other pairings! Chapter 10 is up! Sorry for the long wait! Please read and review! Give me you're opinions about other pairings!
1. AN

Having It All

Hi everyone, to those who know me, yes I know it's been a while. For those who don't, well lets just say that you'll get to know me very well. Sorry but Solace has been suspended indefinately. Lack of reviews you know. But this little number just wouldn't leave me alone. It's a Sango and Kurama fic that I hope you'll just love to pieces. There will be many other parings as well so no one feels left out. She's a lonlely demon exterminator who wants to have a family and keep her career. He's a bandit, that ventures throughout the world stealing priceless objects. When the two meet... How could a botched robbery go so right! The first chapter of Having It All will be posted on Friday. This is for you Flaming Fox Fire, Vivian (eventhough you don't write on Atropa(Wrote the first Kurama/Sango fic I ever read), and Wheezambu ( Your just a fucking great writer). Hope you enjoy!

On a whole other topic, I would like to have a moment of silence for those Anime series that have come to an end all to soon. You will always be dear to us.

Scryed ( holds back a sniffles), Samurai Champloo (tears began to spill down cheeks), Yu Yu Two more episodes left. Atleast for me anyways (Sobs uncontrolably), and last but definately not least, Full Metal Alchemist(Passes out from grief and boyfriend pickes me up off the floor) . We love you all and you will be greatly missed!

Chigirl.

Please review if you support this idea!


	2. Hiring

Chapter 1

Hiring

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But if I did...Ohhh the fun I would have! Please enjoy!

The exhausted female tajiya walked through the heavily veiled forest. 'At least I can get some shade now,' she thought with a sigh. The day had been grueling indeed. Word was sent to the The Sacred Village of the Taijiya early that morning regarding a nest of spider youkai that had been terrorizing a small town. Sango's father immediately dispatched her, knowing full well that his daughter was up for the challenge. The messenger had told her to prepare herself for a three days stay, so she and Kirara packed for just that. Upon arrival, the young taijiya quickly assessed the damage.

"Are you certain that you would not prefer some of the stronger men to escort you, young huntress." The towns head man eyed the teen female warily upon her arrival, he secretly he was deeply disappointed that a male had not come in her stead. 'How appalling! A woman doing what is clearly mans work!' Sango politely declined. Even though she would have felt better calling him a sexiest ass, the huntress had long been used to this sort of treatment. "At least let me have someone carry that heavy weapon, clearly you must be exhausted." Sango watched as one of the bigger men tried to relieve her of Hiraikotsu. Relinquishing the giant boomerang to the man, Sango watched with detached amusement,when he was almost crushed under it's weight. Before he was about to tumble to the earth with Hiraikotsu on top of him, Sango reached out to grab both weapon and man.

"How on earth are you going to use that thing, I'm twice your size and I can't even pick it up!" Was this some sort of joke? They needed a real taijiya, not some little girl. The situation was most diar, and this girl child was clearly not up to the challenge. Sango just moved away from the town inhabitants into a open clearing. There she spotted some whithering tress that made excellent targets. Getting into stance, she let the weapon fly through the air with ease. Slicing through the trees, Hiraikotsu made it's way back to it's wielder who caught it with a casual hand.

"I guess I underestimated you Taijiya-san", the man stated not taking his eyes away from the trees that now lay on the ground. He was impressed beyond belief. The villagers gave her their well wishes and she began her mission. One dead parent and three poison packs later, the problem was eradicated. They had told Sango to expect a three day stay, imagine everyones surprise when she returned in three hours. After collecting her fee, plus the extra the chieftain had given her for a job well done, Sango took her leave.

She and Kirara soared through the air, she sinced a small amount of demonic energy coming from the north. Kirara followed the scent immediately after given the order. All to soon they were in a another village that was in danger, only this time it was a huge centipede demon. While in the air, Sango hurled her mighty weapon at the youkai cutting off a few legs when contact was made. The beast screeched in agony and redirected all of it's attention towards the newcomer. In a blind rage it charged, which was clearly a mistake considering the small fact the Hiraikotsu was since Sango had released the giant boomerang again. The attack was deflected, though it did give Sango enough time to quickly jump from her neko companion onto it's head. With all the strength she could muster, Sango sank her sword deeply into the youkai head, certainly piercing it's brain. With another deafening scream it fell dead to the ground.

The villagers who had seen the whole battle. quickly made their way towards the young female who as far as they were concerned had saved them all. "Thank the gods that you came along when you did taijiya-san," one of the village elders began. "That thing would have destroyed our whole village if it were not for you. Sango respectfully bowed and offered to assist them with wreckage, which they gratefully accepted. Two hours later once most of the damage was cleared away, Sango was ready to depart, and though she thoroughly refused, they would not let her be on her way without a handsome reward.

"Wow Kirara! We really did well today didn't we?" The fire cat mewled in agreement and Sango let out a small laugh as she patted her most trusted friend head. "We should really head back, aunt Mira cooked her famous stew, and we could even buy you some extra large fish from the market, with extra money we've made. Kirara purred at the thought making Sango laugh even more. "So it's settled then, lets head ho-"

"Please somebody help me!" The two companions looked towards the horizon, only to see a lone bird of paradise making away with a very young meal. At the sight of the small child dangling helplessly in the things grasp, Sango's taijiya instincts kicked in for the third time that day. Speed almost blinding, Kirara flew toward her newest foe, fangs bared and claws ready. The battle seemed to last forever, the tajiyia not willing to be defeated and the bird beast not willing to give up it's food. Kirara seemed to take the brute of the attacks, but Sango was not without her bruises. In a final attempt to end things, she plunged her sword deeply into it's throat and with a flick of her wrist decapitated the wretched creature. Kirara zoomed forward and Sango reached for the child just before he could plummet to the earth. With a small introduction which included direction, the Taijiya set off to return her new ward to his village.

Upon their arrival they were met by a woman who looked to be only a few years older than Sango and a boy slightly smaller than her ward. The taijiya took in her tear streaked face, and due to the resemblance she was obviously related to the boy. They had barely landed before the boy jumped off Kirara and bounded over to the woman, "Mama!" The moments that followed were filled with sobs mixed with laughter, hugs and kisses, and as many 'I love yous' and 'my baby's' as possible

'Mama?' Sango thought with confusion. Wasn't she a bit young to be any body's mother? The woman had to be barely in her twenties. But the more she thought about it Sango realized that the woman's life was more normal than hers. At her age she should have a husband and at least one child. The life of a taijiya simply did not permit. 'I wonder if I'll ever be a mother?' she thought with a sigh. She was so deep in thought that didn't notice that there was a small figure about to barrel right into her. When the young boy who told her his name was Yoshiro made contact he wrapped his arms around her. Sango was almost knocked off her feet.

"Mama, Ms. Sango and Kirara saved me." Yoshiro then explained how he and his little brother had been fetching water at the river, when the demon attacked. Yoshiro had told his little brother to run and get help while he fended off the beast. But in the end the attempt was futile, and he was captured.The little one chimed in to verify that his older sibling had said. "Brother's telling the truth Mama. He really did fight the monster. He is so brave." She could tell without a doubt that he worshiped the ground Yoshiro walked on. Or at least he would after this. 'They remind me of Kohaku and I' she thought, instantly becoming home sick.

Then he began to explain Sango's part in the whole event, while staring at her with wide adoring eyes. The huntress blushed when she notices that villagers had started surrounding them, focusing intently on her and the tale. He was speaking so quickly that it was hard to process his words. "Thats when she and Kirara killed the thing and saved me from falling to the ground. Mama, Ms. Sango is so brave and strong and pretty, um Ms. Sango do you think I could be a taijiya like you when I grow up?" His little eyes were so hopeful that Sango found it impossible not too humor him. The huntress raised a her finger to her chin and fiend thoughtfulness. She then dropped to one knee and looked into his deeply into his eyes and gave his little bicep a gentle squeeze.

"Well, you seemed to have great strength," Sango said while giving his mother an unnoticed playful wink. " And you've already proven how courageous you can be, all the makings of a true taijiya." She said while raising. Yoshiro's smile positively beam, and it warmed Sango's heart just that much more.

"What about me Ms. Sango, do you think I could be a taijiya too? The little one looked at her with questioning eyes. Of'course he would want to follow in his big brother's foot steps. Their mother tried feebly to stifle her chuckles, so did the surrounding villagers. Sango couldn't help but laugh. He was just to cute. "Looks like you have two taijiya on your hands", they all laughed. "But you have to train really hard and when your adults, you can become exterminators then."

"We will," they both said in unison. Just as Sango turned to leave, the crowd suddenly parted. A strong looking man walked towards them. In his hand was a sheath katana, and the way he sheath the weapon spoke volumes of his capabilities. This man was no stranger in battle. He continued forward until he was standing in front of Yoshiro, and without warning he dropped to his knees and grasped the child to his chest. "My son, you're alive. You're not lost to me." With every word the man spoke, his voice seemed to crack more and more. His wife was stood back, observing the whole thing with tears of joy in her eyes. Her husband wasn't ashamed of his tear, and she wouldn't be either. Yoshiro started to cry as well although he was trying to comfort his father.

"It's alright father," he said wiping his face on his shirt. " Ms. Sango saved me." Suddenly all attention was directed towards her and Sango began to shift uncomfortable. The man stood and in a show of gratitude grasped her hands. "Madam taijiya, my wife and I can't possibly repay you for returning our son to us. Please allow us to reward you."

"I'm sorry, I can't possibly except. I was just doing what anyone would have done in my position." She wouldn't charge a fee for saving a child, it would be dishonorable.

"Well you can at least allow us the honor of feeding and clothing you" his wife insisted. This young woman had rescued her son from the clutches of death, she had to repay her!

"The truth is, spending time with your family has really made me anxious to return to my own." Plus her aunt was making her famous stew and Sango wasn't going to run the risk of ruining her appetite. But of'course she left that part out. " I know my father and brother are awaiting my return as we speak, and I don't want them to worry." It was a lie, considering that they thought she would be returning at the end of the week. She just wanted to go the hell home for gods sakes. Sango was dirty, smelly and hungry all to be damned, but she wouldn't stop until those wonderful gates that surrounds the taijiya village were in view.

See how they simply would not let her off the hook, she accepted a small reward then was on her way. Once out of sight she told Kirara to land. She quickly dismounted and wrote a small note and attached it to the fire neko. It stated that Kirara was wounded during battle and Sango was going to send her back to the village. Kirara put up a fight, but Sango wouldn't ignore the gash on her feline companions stomach. Plus walking at a brisk, she could be back by night fall. Walking home was better for her mood anyway. She had began having doubts about her life's work. Was it really for her. It didn't really allow much room for anything else. Sango was on call twenty- four hour a day. How her mother had done it? Only the Gods knew.

It had to at least been an hour since she and Kirara parted ways now, and the grumbling in her stomach became demanded her attention more and more. " Maybe I should have at least let them feed me" she thought with no small amount of regret. The sun was beginning to set, and unless she hauled ass she'd be spending the night in the forest. That thought made her breakout into a brisk jog. A human female. In the dark forest. Covered in blood and gore. 'I might as well were a signs that says 'Eat me' ' Sango thought. She was snapped out of her musings by a gruff demand.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

'Okay! Where the hell did that come from' thought Sango as she scanned the forest. She followed the sound of the voice and was about to part a rather large and thick set of shrubbery. That is until it began to move and part as if it had a life of it's own. From their concealed location, two guards immersed. They wore heavy armor and a nobleman s crest upon there uniforms. Both men were young, but no stranger to hostile circumstances. This was the Warring States Era after all. They eyed her suspiciously, and Sango began to get uncomfortable with their silence. 'I can take these assholes' she thought cockily!

"I am but a humble taijiya, merely passing through. I mean you no harm." She gave them a slight bow, although Sango didn't take her eyes off of them. Some humans could be just as vicious as has the demons she hunted.

"Good!" said the stupid looking one." Be on your way girly. Pretty little defenseless girls shouldn't be wandering around a dark forest. There are monster about." Sango had half a mind to she him exactly how defenseless she was. Had she not just said that she was taijiya? Didn't that mean that she took care of the monster that he just spoke of? Fucking moron!

"Stupid! She said that she was a taijiya, and judging by her weapons and clothes, it looks like the lady can handle herself." Sango could have kissed the man on the lips. He actually got what others didn't. The fact that she was a small woman did not make her defenseless.

"What if she is a taijiya then that mean..." the man who she had fondly named 'Stupid' began then trailed off suspiciously.

"Exactly" the other drawled out. Sango was began to get a really bad feeling. It felt like she was about to be asked to go on assignment again. "Madame huntress, we cannot allow you to leave." He stated confidently.

"And just why the hell not" she glared at him incredulously. As if they could stop her.

"We have a little problem, and our Lord will be most anxious to converse with you. The Gods must have answered our prayers and directed you to us." Both men grabbed an arm and began leading her deeper into the forest, the while chattering happily with each other about their lord having perfect luck. Sango yanked away from their grasp.

"Listen, I would really love to help you and all, but I am in no condition to slay another youkai. Whatever problem you have, your going to have to deal with it on your own. " Hell! She was only human. There was only so much she could do. There would be no fourth extermination for her today. When they began to literally beg her on their hand and knees, she still refused. Her father had always told her that a tired exterminator was a distracted. And a distracted exterminator was usually a dead exterminator. She needed to be at her sharpest at all times in battle. As Sango began walk away, Stupid grasped her hand, looking up at her with pleading eyes, he spoke. " Please huntress! At least allow us to explain the situation, before you leave us to fend for ourselves."

'What could make to strong men cling to me like I'm their only savior' Sango thought. "Okay explain, but make it quick!" When she saw their re leaved faces, she added, " This doesn't mean I'm going to help you though."

Both guards seemed disappointed at her words, but thought it best to tell her anyway. Maybe she'd take pity on them. The looked at each other, then her. Resolving himself for whatever the Sango's answer would be, the smarter spoke.

"Madame huntress. Does the name Youko Kurama mean anything to you?"

Please read and review. Five gets you a second chapter. Thanks a bunch,

Chigirl.


	3. A True Love Story

Chapter 2

A True Love Story

I really hate to repeat myself but here it goes... I do NOT own Inuyasha OR Yu Yu Hakusho! Are you happy now dammit?

Lots of action, explanations, and I even got some fluffiness on there!

Before we began, I would like to thank my wonderful and poetic beta Chiguy. You will be seeing some of his spectacular works throughout this fic. Forgive some of the typos, I'm pretty wasted right now!

The days events proved to be more exhausting then Sango had originally believed. Everything that happened had her nerves fried and she felt uneasy. Or did it have anything to do with the fact that the Lord of the manner was incredibly sexy, and flirting with 'her'. When the two guards had escorted her into the conference chambers, she sat waiting patiently for their lord to appear. Sango began to glance around then stood from her seat to get a closer look of a painting that had caught her eye. Upon further inspection, she discover that the painting was of a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. Her confident smile and beauty spoke true of her noble blood, and Sango had thought something was misplaced about her. She was almost too perfect. Almost god like. A smooth voice snapped her out of her musings.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Sango whipped around to see a tall figure towering over her. When had he come in? She must have been more tired then she thought not to notice. 'There's no way I can slay a youkai in this condition' Sango thought. While walking her into hidden territory, the guards had been vague about Youko Kurama. They told her what they knew, which wasn't much, but they were certain that he was heading straight for them. Anything else, the Lord himself would have to provide her with. As soon as she turned to face her would be employer, Sango was no longer entranced by the painting's beauty, but the Lords. Her breath caught in her throat. I've never seen anyone with ocean blue eyes before'.

Y-yes she is. I was just thinking that I have never seen anyone more beautiful!"

"Yes. Well in their human forms, most youkai are very beautiful." The Lord informed. He seemed quit amused with her shocked expression.

"Youkai," Sango questioned. She was surprised that he would be so open about such a relationship. And the what would posses him to betray his humanity in such away. Looking at the guy, Sango new that he could have his choice of female company. Human females that is. Yes he spoke the truth, in their human forms, mostly all youkai were very attractive. Well at least that was the rumor. She had never seen a demon who was capable, so she had nothing to go on. But those striking looks were only an illusion, for they where the most dangerous of vilians. Cunning, calculating and purely power driven. They were the real monsters in her opinion, and the thought of laying with one sickened her. Sango visibly grimaced when she thought of fangs and claws roaming all over her. Cold hands pawing at her. Mauling her. She suddenly became very Leary of him, he noticed.

"Please do not recant young taijiya, I bare no ill will against you." The lord notice that she had relaxed, but barely. He thought it best for him to get to the point and explain why he need her.

"Tell me huntress, have you ever heard of the Crestfallen Tear?" When Sango shook her head, he continued as his gazed was captured by the painting.

_Four centuries ago, a young warlord held a conference with the Great Snake demon of the East. While negotiating means for peace on both parts, the human lord encountered a servant girl. A girl with such beauty that it stole his breath. After some investigation, he found that the girl was a princess of a enslaved race of demons. Her people were elementals who preferred seclusion above all else, were surrounded by the demon of the east and after a great battle, the princess commanded her people to surrender. Princess Kimora would not see more of her peoples lives spent. She offered her life in exchange for peace, but the Snake demon had other plans. He enslaved them all and took Kimora as his concubine. It had been the way of things for two censures, until the young warlord who had been setting fire to the Snake demons territory came along. He walked the path of supreme conquest, destroying and enslaving anything along the way. What a selfish fool he was. But that all had changed once he set eyes on Kimora. His thirst for power had instantly been sated .The Snake demon, who had long since grown weary of war thought it best to settle the matter with his formidable opponent by coming to terms that they both could agree with. In an exchange for his territories peace he offered the human lord the elemental land. At the last minute the human Lord demanded that Kimora be apart of the arrangement, and the Snake demon although reluctant, agreed. Treaties were signed and the Young warlord and the Princess of Elementals were gone. In an unexpected gesture, the lord freed Kimora and returned the lands to it's rightful owner. Although she had nothing to give, the princess vowed to repay the human someday. After a years had passed, Kimora had finally thought of a way. She would prolong his life. But in order to do this they would have to be mated, which was not an issue for her since she had loved him from the moment they'd met. After confessing that he'd felt the same, they were married and bonded shortly after. As a wedding gift to his bride the now prince had promised to free her people. The battles had raged for decades, neither side willing to claim defeat. In a last effort to kill the Snake demon, Kimora galloped towards the one who had been the bain of her existence for centuries and ran her blade through his blackened heart, dislodging it from his body. After setting the dark heart on fire, the Prince and Princess glanced around the battlefield. All of their enemies were dead, but so were all of her people. Kimora cries pierced through the heavens, and she prayed for her people to finally be allowed the great nirvana. As an answer to her prayers, the Gods created the Crest Fallen Tear. It would be Kimora's duty to guard the Tear and protect her people even in death. It was punishment for failing them the first time. So as the centuries passed, Kimora and her Prince remained. So did the Crestfallen Tear._

"Lady Kimora protected the Tear with her life and as her mate, that duty falls to me." The Prince turned his attention to the stunned taijiya. When their eyes met he gave her a smile that made her insides flutter. "This is why I have asked for your help Madam huntress, to keep the object that means so much to many from falling into the wrong hands." The Prince looked weary after the tale. Sango took him in, from his lustrous waist length hair, to the sharp attractive angles of his face

'How tragic, yet very, very beautiful' thought Sango. His story had made her heart ached. She could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill over.A warrior did not show such weakness in front of others, but what girl wasn't a sucker for a good love story.

" How did she die Prince-" It occurred to Sango that she didn't know his name. 'Talk about looking unprofessional.'

"Asoriu." Another breath taking smile. "She was killed while protecting the Tear three years ago. Although she managed to kill the thief, she was mortally wounded as well."

"Prince Asoriu, please imagine how strange it is for me, a taijiya to be asked for help to preserve prosperity for a youkai race." Sango said this very gently so not to offend him.' Is he fucking insane' she thought. 'There's no way!'

"With all respect madame taijiya, all demons are not malevolent. My mate certainly wasn't, nor were her people" Asoriu said with as much conviction as he could muster. This was not the time to be blinded by prejudice.

"Why would this Youko Kurama want the Tear in the first place" Sango asked exasperatedly. What would her father say if he'd known she had involved herself in demon matters other than killing them? It would be simple. He'd disown her.

"It is rumored that if the Crestfallen Tear were to fall into the wrong hands, that her people would be enslaved for all eternity by the new owner. It would grant him unimaginable power."

"Power you want for yourself" Sango accused.

"NO!" Her accusation had made him sound angrier than he'd intended. He did not mean to snap at her in such a fashion, especially since he needed her help.

"Please forgive me Prince Asoriu" Sango stood and bowed deeply from the waist. "But I cannot help you."

"For your time taijiya, you will be fed and given new garments. Before you leave, I will show you why this is most important to me." Prince Asoriu stood and beckoned Sango to follow. As they walked through various halls and corridors, they were greeted by guards and servants alike. They finally came to stand in front of a ornate door with a old woman sitting beside it. She began to stand, to greet her prince properly, but he kindly dismissed the gesture with a elegant wave of his hand.

"How are you tonight Hotaru? I trust she wasn't a complete handful."

"Didn't give an old woman a moments rest, the little hellion" she said with a chuckle." But she's as sweet as sugar!"

"Good" Asoriu said with a laugh of his own, and then in an uncharacteristic display of kindness, he helped the old woman to her feet. Sango for the hundredth time that night wondered about him. He was mated to a youkai, was over four centuries old, and was the kindest nobleman she had ever encountered. The way he actually took the time to address his servants, and concerned himself with their well beings. He was a mystery.

"You can retire for the night Hotaru, I'll take things from here."

"Thank you mi lord, is this the exterminator the whole castle's buzzing about?" At her lords affirmation, Hotaru studied Sango for the longest time before speaking again. "Come closer child." Sango moved to stand in front of the older woman and bent her knees to even out their height. When the old woman grasped her hand, Sango didn't pull away. Knowing eyes unfocused a bit. " A genuine female exterminator."

"Yes miss" Sango agreed not really understanding the question. Of'course she was a female taijiya, anyone could see that.

"And that makes you all the more special. You will learn a great deal tonight young one. Have an open mind and open heart. You are more powerful then you give yourself credit for, and have potential to become so much more than that."

'Okay, thanks for the riddle' Sango thought. Deciding to keep her sarcasm to herself, Sango gave her a curt nod.

"I will make sure that the girl's needs are taken care of before I retire mi lord." Asoriu thanked her, she then respectfully bowed then took her retreat. When Hotaru was out of sight, the Prince open the doors and motioned Sango to follow him inside the darkened room. Her curiosity overpowered her skepticism and she entered. Sango could hardly see her surroundings but she was aware of the small amount of demonic energy surrounding her. She drew closer until she was standing beside a large bed with a small figure resting in the middle. Sango knew without being told that it was the Prince's hanyou child. As moon rays filtered through the window, Sango inspected the child even further. She didn't look like how most people described hanyous. She wasn't deformed or monstrous, or even vicious looking, and if Sango didn't know any better she would have pegged her for a normal human child. Asoriu sat on the bed. Admiring his sleeping babe who wasn't even seven winters old. He then wiped away a few misplaced hairs from her face.

"Name your price huntress, the Tear's punishment falls to my daughter now and as you can see, she is not strong enough to be a guardian yet. She will one day, but not yet. Not only will my wife and her people fall into slavery, but so will my daughters soul, eventually. Do you have a family huntress?"

"Yes, my father and younger brother" Sango answered honestly, not looking at the child for fear of weakening.

"Wouldn't you do everything in your power to save them? To save their souls?"

"Yes!" It came without hesitation.

"Then you see" He looked at her and Sango could see his desperation, for the first time. He was fighting for his loved ones souls, the same way she would for hers.

"I-

"Father? Who is that?" Neither had noticed when the child woke, her emerald eyes the exact color of her mothers shining with curiosity.

"She is a taijiya sweetheart, a demon exterminator." He loved his daughter with all his heart. Sango could tell by his tone. Patient and tender.

"Are you here to help miss" the child asked hopefully.She was more than aware of the situation, and understood completely. Sango remained silent for a moment. She studied the child then her father.

"My name is Sango, I'm from the Sacred Village of the Taijiya. Don't worry little one, I will take care of the monster. Promise!" The girl's face instantly lit up and she gave Sango a heart warming smile.

"My name is Waverly. Hi!" she said in a soft voice then yawned widely. Protection was here for her and her daddy. She would sleep well tonight.

"Hi!"Sango whispered and watched the little one return to slumber with a content grin on her adorable little face. Sango and Asoriu left the room and lightly shut the door behind them.

"You know, you remind me of her a lot. My mate that is" He said while facing the young woman.

"She was a beautiful, demon princess my lord. I fail to see the comparison." I mean, sure she thought that she was pretty and had a few offers here and there, but she in no way compared to the Elemental princess.

"Your beautiful!" Asoriu countered. " And strong, and," He was moving closer now, "Courageous" Sango felt his breath on her face now, " vibrant and kind he was so close now! 'Oh my gods! Is he going to kiss me' Sango thought, her cheeks scarlet now. She was too stunned to move at this point, and braced herself for the inevitable by taking a deep breath. Any second no-

"Father!"

Asoriu let out an exasperated sigh then excused himself. Sango on the other hand wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or grateful for the distraction.

After a five course meal, and long luxurious bath mixed with jasmine, and eucalyptus oils, Sango was dresses in a sleeping gown instead of yukata. She felt and smelled great and the large crushing bed felt even better. The room was decorated in white and lilac with silken streamers that touched from ceiling to floor. It reminded her of when she used to run through the sheets that were hung on the cloths line for drying, as a child. It's safe to say that as soon as her head touched the pillow she was out like a like a light.

The moon was high in the sky as he entered the room. He could feel them calling out to him. The souls of the Crestfallen Tear. The full moon disturb them. How strange it was to find such an object in a human settlement. Would they even know of the power it harbored? Could they hear it's call? Youko doubted it seriously.The lack of security was proof of that fact. Wondrous items such as the Crestfallen Tear belonged with youkai not humans. 'Preferably me', Youko thought with a smirk.

He could practically close his eyes and let the pulsing lead the way. Pushing past the many streamers, he finally spotted his target. There, around the neck of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was the Tear. The way her hair was splayed over the pillow reminded him of a endless ebony sea, and her porcelain skin looked creamy and soft. Using vines to suspend himself above her, Kurama was able to get a better look.

"Beautiful" he whispered. By her smell, he could tell that she was human, but never had a mortal female entranced him so. Or any female for that matter. She looked so pure, untouchable almost. And like most things that were forbidden, Youko found himself unable to resist. One arm rested on her stomach and the other was placed above her head, hand tucked underneath the pillow. Kurama's insides were nagging at him, telling him to take the Tear and then his leave, however he ignored the feeling. The young maiden made him behave in the most uncharacteristic ways. The always professional, always precise Youko was breaking his own rules. Robberies had always been so simple, so sweet. Break in, get the goods, and leave as swiftly as possible. He had it down to a science, so why was he lingering? He mentally shook himself and reached for the Tear. The crystallized tear drop shaped trinket was hanging from her neck, the chain would be easy to break. When he reached in intending to so just that, he caught scent of the most delicious smell. Jasmine, scented oils, and cherry blossoms mixed in with her infemanant human scent, and Youko closed his eyes in pleasure. He had to touch her, if only to see if her skin was as creamy as it looked. He wasn't disappointed. As the fox spirit ran his clawed fingers along the arm that rested upon her abdomen, Youko decided that he had never felt a more delicate thing.

He smiled when she moaned in her sleep, and those wonderful cherry lips parted slightly. This was perfect, he could sample her and she would be none the wiser. His mind was screaming at him to just take what he came for, but her call was stronger than any Tear, or trinket he'd ever encountered. Something deep within him demanded, urged for her, and he found himself unable to deny. He had to kiss her.

'Why not kill two birds with one stone' Youko thought as his hands gripped the chain right above the Tear. He would break it without her waking, while sampling those plush lips that seemed to tempt him. Leaning forward the fox spirit prepared to sample the sweetness of her, preparing for what he knew he'd find. Moving closer, he could practically taste the woman's essence on the tip of his tounge now.

When they connected, Youko released a deep sigh. In spite of the deep calmness her sweetness had brought him, his whole body was brought to life. A fire storm raced through his veins as he held the kiss for longer than wise. That had never happened before with any other female, he'd always remained in control. His eyes were still closed when contact was broken, and Youko licked his lips to savior every last drop of her. He was snapped out of his revere when something sharp and cold pressed firmly against his throat.

"Don't move demon." So cold, so hard. Such a tone couldn't possibly belong to woman he had affectionately named his 'delicate flower'.

Cinnamon orbs met golden as they locked gazes, and Sango increased the pressure of her blade. First; whenever away from the safety of the Taijiya Village, she always slept with a dagger grasped firmly in her hand. Secondly she had felt him as soon as their lips touched. It had been the most amazing experience, almost like lightening flowing through her system. Only when it ended did her slayer instincts take effect. He was hovering above her, eyes still closed. And if his eyes were open, Sango knew that they would be beautiful like the rest of him. Long silvery hair that looked to be softer than the finest silk adorned his head. It was the first time Sango had seen such color on anyone that wasn't elderly. But only this time, it was far more beautiful. Flawless skin that looked as though it was carved from marble. And when she'd seen his eyes, Sango thought him fallen angel, instead of the ruthless thief he was. Asoriu was right, demons were beautiful in their human forms.

"Now, why shouldn't I" he flashed her a smile so sexy that had to be illegal. His deep masculine voice was smooth and sensual, yet it held a sort of cocky arrogance.

"Go right ahead if you want your throat slit, makes no difference to me." More pressure was applied until a thin line of blood appeared.

"I doubt that you could hurt me girl" He notice her expression grow angry and Youko continued to thread. "Why would they choose a simple human female to secure such a priceless, wondrous object? Humans are truly foolish."

Sango released a misplaced chuckle as she wrapped her free arm around his neck to keep him from sprinting off with Tear in his grasp. She knew perfectly well that he was trying to get her riled up, so she decided to turn his game against him.

" Youko is it? I'm sorry to inform you that I'm no ordinary human girl, and that you won't walk out of here alive if you try to take the Crestfallen Tear." Sango looked deeply into Youko's eyes and tried to ignored the pounding of her heart. It was as if something from deep within was calling out to her. Something she didn't recognize or completely trust. Yet it felt so familiar.

Youko's eyes lit up and he grinned mischievously. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." The vines that had suspended Youko were manipulated to make him rise towards the ceiling at break neck speed. Sango yelp in surprise as they were lifted some hundred feet from the ground. She had to wrapped her legs and arms around him to secure herself. It was such a dizzying feeling to watch the floor move further away from them at such a speed.

"I don't know about you, but I like this position much better."

"TAKE US DOWN! TAKE US DOWN NOW! Her dagger was pressed firmly to his throat yet again.

"Drop your dagger, then we can negotiate girl." Why hadn't he killed her yet Youko pondered.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Her mahogany eyes were wide with fear and Youko would have laughed if it not for the game he was playing. It would take away the fun if the girl knew he had no intentions of killing her.

"Filthy words coming from such a beautiful mouth" the woman blushed and focused her attention on him instead of the ground. "Do you still want to go down?" Before Sango could answer they were dropping at a reckless rate. Sango closed her eyes and shrieked in terrorized dagger had been abandoned upon their descend and she used all of her strength to hold on to him. She would certainly die from a fall a that height, but he might also. Would he risk it? Sango didn't notice when he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, bracing her as she continued to scream, eyes firmly shut.

They came to an up brute stop and Sango was certain it was the end for her. Where was the pain? She heard his chuckles and opened her eyes, craning her neck to look behind her, Sango saw that they were but an hairs breath away from the ground. To say that she was stunned was an understatement. But it wore off quickly and was replaced by raw fury.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! Sango's right fist connected with his jaw and Youko was hurdled across the room. She quickly ran for the katana hidden between the bed padding, and got into battle stance.

"You weren't lying." Youko stood while rubbing his aching jaw. "You aren't a mere human girl. That punch actually hurt." They could hear yelling along with heavy foot steps running outside the door just before it burst open. The men came to a sudden halt when they caught sight of Youko.

"Madame taijiya are you alright?" Before Sango could answer, Youko interrupted.

"Taijiya? So the plot thickens" He spotted another object hanging around the womans neck along with the Tear. It was the well known seal of the demon hunters. Sango followed his gaze and discovered that he was looking at her pendant. It was silver with a ruby for the dragons eye. Every exterminator received one after their first assignment, but Sango's was much more special. When Youko pulled out a rose everyone in the room gave him an odd look. 'Is he this guy for real' Sango thought!

"You think flowers will convince me to go easy on you?" Sango asked incredulously. Youko smiled wickedly and before she could blink something was wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her sides.

Youko used his rose whip to cut several streamers, then capture the taijiya. Careful of the thorns, he wrapped his whip around her body as the fabric fell onto them. Sango soon found herself within his grasp, but as she opened her mouth to demand that he release her, his lips were upon hers in a deep passionate kiss. Seconds seemed like an eternity as Youko's tounge entered her mouth and explored her thoroughly. Sango responded in kind by bringing her own appendage up to met his. It was incredible, she had never felt anything like this. His lips were soft and smooth, yet firm and demanding. It had the most devastating affect on her. It was if she had been set of fire and dip in ice at the same time. Sango's blood was burning though chills ran up and down her spine. All to soon it ended and, her balance failed as she hit the floor with a thump. Realizing the restraints were gone, she used her sword to cut through the fabric that once tangled her. Sango stood once everything was cleared away, she knew it was too late. Youko was already gone.

Asoriu rushed to the enraged young woman. Her chest was heaving and steam was practically coming out of her ears. The whole thing was incredibly sexy to him. Then with a deep sigh of relief, he announced that the Crestfallen Tear was safe. Sango had felt the chain snap from around her neck while he kissed her into oblivion. She looked down, something was missing alright, though it wasn't the Crestfallen Tear.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!

"Sango whats wrong? The Tear is safe, nothing else matters."

"That's very nice and all", Sango began gathering her clothing, armor and weapons. "But that degenerate stole something of mine!" After dressing and taking a horse from Prince Asoriu's stable, Sango set out after the bandit. Although she seemed determined, there was a struggle raging within. She was at odds about everything. The Crestfallen Tear; Prince Asoriu asking for her return after the matter with Youko was settled; getting kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn that stupid trinket," she muttered to herself. "Damn that demon loving prince, and that bastard thief and that stupid kiss." Last but not least-

'Damn me for liking it' Sango thought, too ashamed to say the last part out loud.

Wow! That was pretty long and if you read it, thank you for baring with me. Hate it when stories have plot wholes. It's gonna heat up something serious from here. I didn't give it a M rating fa'nothin. If your squeamish, there will be alerts and warnings. If your not, well get ready for a KICK ASS RIDE!

I would like to take this time to thank all who reviewed:

Sarina Blade

Purple people eater

Midnight Rayn13

Fumoffu 07

Please continue to review, you keep me motivated!

R&R

Chigirl


	4. Losing My Religion

Losing My Religion

Chapter 3

I don't own shit but the drawls I'm wear'n!

All Sango could hear was the pounding of her own heart. Not the horse's gallop, the creatures of the night calling out to their mates, or the the sound of rushing water from the nearby river. It was truly foolish to peruse such a dangerous adversary at night. It was a well known fact that most if not all demons had superior senses, so he would have no trouble seeing her at all. Even though it was a full moon, Sango had to strain her eyes to see. She would simply have to use her other senses. Her mother had trained her well from an early age. She had said that other senses become stronger if one does not depend solely on the eyes. It took years of her mothers not so patient tutoring, to perfect and although her eyes were failing, her ears were sharp as ever. If she only could gain control of her body and emotions, she wouldn't be at such a disadvantage. Doing just that, she quickly found what she was looking for. Youko was a mere few feet from her, and it was only one explanation for that. Youko was toying with her, she made the horse run faster.

Youko knew she was behind him. He had taken a risk in stealing her pendant. He'd wanted her to follow and first believed she wouldn't, but he heard a horse galloping furiously behind him and was pleased she hadn't disappointed him. For reasons that Youko didn't quite understand, the young woman interested him. She was beautiful and fierce, and although he knew of many demon females that fit that description, it was something different about her and that difference made her all the more special. He slowed, until he stopped completely and wondered if she knew that he could have made it to Makai and back before she even left the castle. She stopped the horse a cautious distance away, expression Leary, Youko could tell she knew that he was jesting.

"You took something from me, and I want it back dammit!" When she dismounted the horse, Sango drew closer by only two steps. The moon's light gave him an unearthly glow, and Sango had never remembered seeing anything more breathtaking. Silver hair lined his face, and something she hadn't noticed before caught her attention. Two triangular shaped ears graced the top of his head, Sango had the sudden urge to caress them as you would a puppy's. She mentally shook herself, now was not the time to be absurd.

"Why? Is it important to you?" Youko smiled sweetly and asked in an innocent yet calm tone. Man, did she have a foul mouth on her. _'And here I thought no one could possibly swear more than Kuronue.' _Somehow it made her more appealing. The look of innocence she portrayed so well was an illusion, and Youko knew a thing or two about looks being deceiving. But she wasn't trying to elude anyone, what you saw, was what you got with her, and at the moment, she was fair more desirable than the noble demoness es that threw themselves at him. An any female that he'd ever encountered for that matter. Her nostrils flared and the angered flush she wore grew deeper._ 'Simply delicious.'_

"I-it's mine," Sango sputtered angrily. " Thats all you need to know, filth." That stupid smile of his was really starting to piss her off. It made her feel things she desperately tried to deny. Sango knew he had a another trick up his sleeve when he closed his eyes, and while shaking his head.

"If you want it woman, you'll have to take it from me." At that Youko sped off. He could hear here give chase immediately and he smiled. She was a feisty vixen alright, he'd never known a female to possess such fire. Kurama could feel his body starting to respond. The huntress was trailing some distance behind, and he then slowed his pace even more.

_'She can't possibly be that slow, can she' _he thought as he glanced back at her. She was fast for a human, but far slower than he. ' Maybe if she removed that ridiculous

object from her person she could run faster.' What ever it was, it seemed to be heavy and awkward. After a few moments, Youko heard her stop then shout the 'Hiraikotsu'. _'Wait, doesn't Hiraikotsu mean-' _Youko heard the wisping behind him, glancing back he ducked quickly before he was be beheaded. Now that caught his attention! Looking back, eyes wide with shock , Youko watched her catch the humongous boomerang with grace.

"Crazy bitch" he muttered unconsciously, not loud enough for her not to hear. There was no way he was going to risk provoking her further. The demon exterminator's eyes were a lite with fury, her skinned bathe in a angry flush, he would have to end this now or he'd find himself dead. At least a host of broken bones anyway. The fox took to the trees and began sprinting and dodging. He heard the tell tale sign of her boomerang, and swiftly maneuvered out of it's path. It barely grazed him, but only because he was fleeing from being crushed by severed trees. The fact that she could even wield that thing, heated his blood to a fevered pitch. The huntress was strong, brave, and completely dangerous. Qualities he liked in a woman. Using the landscape that surrounded them, vines, tree branches, and weeds were used to ensnare the fuming young woman. Sango was forced to dangle a couple feet off the ground while the plant life effectively disarmed and held her prisoner. She began sputtering angry curses at him, demanding the now amused fox spirit release her, or meet the business end of her sword.

"You have been disarmed and restrained, yet you continue to make threats. Tell me exterminator, do you really think it wise?"

"Release me, and I'll show you just how _'wise' _it is to tip off a demon exterminator!" Sango was just dying to wipe that smug smile off his face. His incredibly handsome face that is. He rearguard her nonchalantly, but she promised that if she were freed, she'd teach him not to disregard her in such a way.

"Answer one question and I'll release you."

"No! You'll release me this instant youkai!" When had she turned from brave demon slayer, to outraged pampered princess. She was wiggling and throwing a tantrum that any toddler would be envious of. Her mother had always accused her of being spoiled, and for the first time Sango saw it in herself.

"Not likely, now cooperate or I'm afraid we'll be here for some time. Why is the pendant important to you." He wore the same confident smile. The one that gave her impure thoughts. Deciding freedom was far better than stubbornness, she told him of how she received after her first extermination. Everyone did.

"You seem so attach to it. Coming here tonight was suicidal, why go through the trouble for a trinket that can be replaced? What significance does it hold" He falsely wore a thoughtful expression. Truth was, Youko didn't know what he'd do once she was free. Well he knew what he wanted to do, but that was out of the question. She'd kill him first.

"You said one question, but if you really must know, someone special gave it to me."

"Your mate then?"

"Y-yes. It was my husband, now if you don't mind the vines are starting to dig in!" She didn't know why she lied and hoped he couldn't tell. She wanted something from Youko that she couldn't quite put a name to. Something Sango knew she would deny herself.

"You are a horrible liar, but I did give my word" Sango unceremoniously dropped to the ground and just barely managed to get her feet under her. All threats forgotten, she walked over to Youko and held out her hand. "I never said I'd return your pendant That, woman comes at a greater price" Some cocky grin. It was really irking her.

"I shouldn't have to pay for whats mine, asshole!" The nerve of him! Youko's grin told her that whatever he wanted, it wasn't good.

"It's nothing you haven't done twice already. I wish for a kiss from that filthy mouth of yours." He watched as her expression changed from disbelieving to righteous anger. No way! No way in hell! It was hard enough trying to forget about the first two. He moved faster than her eyes could process and grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her close to him, Youko managed to pin both arms behind her back with his free hand. That same feeling was there for Sango. That voice within her calling out. Telling her to follow her instincts, her heart. Looking upward, she knew Youko felt it too.

_**Me**_

_**Me-e**_

_**Me in the corner**_

Her father's word came to her at this moment. Dousing the fire within her like a bucket of freezing water.

_**Me in the spot light **_

"Humans and demons are never to mix. Men and women who bed youkai betray there their own humanity. Their own race. Demons are cold and manipulative, and one would truly be foolish if they thought such creatures were capable of emotions. Of love, and empathy. Mercy. You cannot expect kindness, or sympathy, and certainly not love."

_**Losing my religion**_

She mentally withdrew. She had lived by the those words for so long. It was religion among the taijiya. The only explanation that could be derived from the species they hunted. It certainly did help her sleep better at night, when the blood and lost lives wouldn't allow her slumber. A human village complained, and in came the magnificent exterminators to make the problem go away. She loved her line of work, but even Sango had her questions and doubts.

_**Thought that I heard you laughing**_

Like now. Here she was in the arms of the most entrancing male she would ever encounter, in this life and the next, and she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him. Let their instincts be the guide to where passion decided to take them. Yet she couldn't. Not so much as couldn't, she just wouldn't. Her father would disown her. She would most certainly be cast out, and destined to live life as a demon's whore. That is of course if Youko hadn't rid himself of her too. She closed her eyes as he lowered his head. Lightly nuzzling the delicate skin of her throat while mum mering unidentifiable words. The low growling came deep from within and he grasped her firmly to him, losing himself in her scent. Sango could feel his heart beating wildly under her palm. It matched her own. Her arousal was an almost unbearably delicious, as it poured off her in waves. Her kiss was still sweet on his lips and Youko's body craved more.

_**Thought that I heard you saying**_

She would be turning against everything she'd ever believed. A real discredit to the uniform. Everything she'd lived, fought and bleed for would be a lie. She would be a lie. When his lips descended upon hers in a desperate, sensual kiss, Sango knew that it was a lie that she could live with.

_**Think I saw you cry**_

The kiss was hungry and deep. Sango grasped unto him in order to keep from falling over. Tounges battling for dominance, teeth clashing angrily, they only parted to take large gulps of air. Sango abandoned everything she knew to the demon who threatened to burn her asunder with his touch, and willing offered more. When his lips fell to her neck, she didn't resist, nor did she protest when he began to unbuckle the straps of her armor. Working with the difficult garment, Youko finally parted the material just enough to allow him access to her cleavage. Lowering them to the ground, he began laving every inch of the v-shape that was exposed to him, while Sango began to impatiently tug at her own clothing. Once the top of her slayer suit was pushed down to her waist, Youko made quick work of breast bindings.

_**Consider death**_

_**Consider the lengths that I would go through**_

Before now, he hadn't really wondered what her body might be like. Her spirit and ferocious nature had done more than enough for his libido. But looking at her bare chest , made his painfully hard length throb with need. Once the bindings were sliced away, those glorious mounds bounced free and Youko watched in fascination as the slight jiggle subsided. Before she had time to bring her arms up for cover, Youko began massaging a stiffened nipple. Sango moaned as his fingers fondled her breast. No had ever touched her there and was surprised that something so small could cause such a massive reaction within her. Deciding tasting would be far better, Youko eased her to the ground and attacked the neglected breast, while pinching and plucking at the other. Sango's eyes went wide then closed tightly shut, she moaned darkly and tangled her hands in his silky mane effectively keeping him in place as her back arched sharply. Her arousal sky rocketed when he did this, and she ripped his top away. Her voice broke through the haze of lust that had enveloped them.

_**Consider, it brought me to my knees**_

"No! I can't do this, please stop." She was nearly breathless and began scooting away but Youko's hand shot out, grabbing her calf and stopping her escape. Sango was yanked towards him, as he settled himself between her legs, her hips were brought up to meet his. When he ground his pelvis into hers, Sango's last bit of resistance snapped. She cried out.

_**And I don't know if I can do it**_

_**Hell no I've said to much. I've said enough**_

"What are you doing to me?" She half asked, half pleaded. Nothing was supposed to feel this intense.

_**Thought that I heard you laughing**_

_**Thought that I heard you saying**_

"Giving you what you want, woman." Youko's voice was thick with desire as he worked her slayer suit past her legs, exposing her fully to his ravenous gaze. He seemed completely mesmerized by her. He ran his hands over her, caressing every part of her body. He was lost to her now as he tried to commit the feeling of every part of her to memory. Sango shivered with need when Youko began unfastening his hakama. Sango wanted him to continue touching her. If he stopped she might lose her nerve. She wanted this too badly to back down because of fear. When his erection sprang free Sango was honestly afraid for the first time in her life.

_'There is no way that will ever fit! He'll rip me in two!' _She was a virgin for gods sakes, and not that she had another for comparison, but she knew he that he had to fit in the above well endowed category. Youko began fisting his thick, long cock while staring at her intently. Sango could see the precum glistening from the tip of his head, and had the sudden urge to lick it off.

_**Life is bigger**_

_**Bigger, than you or me**_

_**The lengths that I would go through.**_

Kneeling between her legs, Youko was able to get an unguarded view of her moist slit, he could see the honey practically dripping from her. If he hadn't been so impatient he would have taken time to taste her. Then a disturbing scent of fear invaded his sensitive nose. She was aroused yes, but definitely afraid. Youko released a low growl, here she was, legs spread wantonly open, moist cavern beckoning him, and he couldn't take her. He knew she was untouched and although he would be gentle as possible, this would still bring her pain. Something Youko had not wanted to do. He saw her staring at his member and knew the reason why she recoiled. He'd had complaints from seasoned women, and though he had never deflowered a female before, he'd heard enough tales. Deciding against any notions of having his way with her, he grab his now weeping erection and went to return it to the confines from which it came, but the woman did something that greatly surprised him.

_**Think I saw you cry.**_

Sango saw what Youko meant to do, and stopped him the only way she knew how. She reached out and wrapped her slender fingers around his stiff shaft. Youko's body gave a surprised jerk upon contact, and moaned as the huntress began to massage him. The last straw was broken when she slid her finger over the tip and smeared the precum along the head. Gods, she was a temptress. With a victorious growl, he crashed his lips to hers and covered her body with his own, he could feel her trembling beneath him. Positioning himself a her heated, opening, Youko broke contact with her mouth as he pressed soft kisses along the jaw until he reached her ear.

_**It's me.**_

_**It's me. **_

_**Me in the corner.**_

"I promise, I'll be gentle. You must relax as much as possible." When she confirmed he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. They looked deeply into each other eyes as the first shallow thrust was initiated. Sango began gasping in pain as he worked himself into her, withdrawing slightly only to push deeper each time. She heard Youko whisper that should brace herself. She was determined not let the pain overcome her, but when he pushed passed her barrier she couldn't help the the tears that escaped her eyes or the loud painful scream that ripped from her throat. In order to silence herself, she buried her teeth deeply into the junction between his neck and shoulder and dug her nails in his back.

_**Me in the spot light**_

_**losing my religion.**_

Youko welcomed the pain, she was so tight around him that it hurt, he could barely feel anything else. As he continued to slide into the slayer, her walls began to welcome him more and it wasn't long before he started moaning and panting. When he was completely embedded, the feeling caused him to howl into the night. She was withering impatiently and when she raised her hips to meet his pleasure took hold. Although the pain was still there, pleasure out won. Youko grabbed her shoulders and went as deeply as he could, and she began calling out, begging for more.

_**Trying to keep the light on you**_

_**But I don't know if I can do it.**_

_**Oh no, I've said to much.**_

"Please deeper! Don't stop! SWEET GODS, IT FEELS SO GOOD!

Sango could barely contain herself. She had orgasmed before and known it to be quite pleasurable, but it was nothing like this. For one moment she able to forget. Forget that he was youkai, and she was human. Forget about the unwritten laws that kept them separated. His thrust were so deep she thought her soul would shatter, yet she still begged for more. Sango could taste his blood in he mouth. Feel it under her nails. It was all so savage, and she'd never been more turned on. He was growling and gasping hotly in her ear, laving her neck as he continued.

_**Ive said enough**_

Youko had never experienced anything like this. He'd laid with females before but this was something different. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect. It was as if she was made specifically for him. Her thighs started to tighten around his hips, and the woman beneath him began to quiver. She tossed her head from side to side and wildly bucked her hips. Her mouth was still moist with his blood and leaned down to kiss her. Using his fangs to puncture her lower lip, he allowed her to taste their mixed fluids as he sampled them as well. It was the sweetest ambrosia.

_**Thought that I saw you laughing**_

_**Thought that i heard you saying**_

The slight stinging sensations combined with the way Youko was working her over, brought Sango to a sudden climax. She screeched into the night as the earth shattered, the heavens moved and the waters of the world boiled. White hot pleasure coursed through her until her vision turned from black to red. Nothing felt real anymore, she tried to focus her eyes, wildly darting them in all directions, but she could barely distinct colors and surroundings. Through the gross disorientation, a pair of honey colored orbs returned her to awareness. Things became more clear now as she could make out his features clearly enough to know that Youko was very amused.

_**Losing my**_

_**It's me**_

_**Me**_

"Welcome back" he teased while covering her face in light kisses. It didn't take long for Youko to remember that his own passion was far from sated. He'd held back to ensure that she peaked before he, but he was so close that his penis began to throb. When she ground her hips into his, Youko couldn't contain the climaxed that riped from him. He moaned, darker and louder than he'd ever recalled as he emptied himself into her willing body. They both were shaking, and panting, as Youko smiled down at her. This had been truly life changing. He'd known she was special and to think that a mere human could make him feel this way.

_**Losing my religion**_

Sango took in his smiling face. He looked so unguarded and openly joyous. Grinning in return, she sought his lips for a sensual kiss. When he stiffened inside her, Sango's eyes widened. She was sore as all hell and thoroughly exhausted, but she refused to be out done by a demon. A satisfied sigh fell from her lips as he brought her pleasure with his movements again.

'I guess I can stay conscious for another few hours' she thought as lust took control once more.

I tried to stay smutty but not tasteless. I hope it worked! The song is not the REM version, but Tori Amos's from the motion picture Higher Learning. I thought it fit really well, considering. Thank yous for all who reviewed and to those who didn't. I hope people start to have an open mind about all alternate pairings. I don't really like Kagome, but I've read enough Kag/Sess fics to last a life time. I think the pairing is totally preposterous. If Youko is a little OOC, I'll explain why next chapter. I'm not to sure of his or the whole Yu Yu time line so forgive me, and if you can help please do.

Please Read and Review!


	5. Promise Made

Promise Made

Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... If I did, Oh the fun I would have!

(Goes all dreamy)

Jaken: On the set of Having It All. Get ready, the writer/producer/director will not be pleased if she has to do this over again.

Shippo: Jaken is such a kiss ass!

Kagome: Well what do you expect, he's in love with someone like Sesshoumaru. It's natural for him to take orders.

Shippo: Don't tell Sessh though! He'll kill um

Director/Writer/ Producer walks in. Everyone cowers in fear!

Chigirl: I hope everyone on the set is prepared today! I don't want any repeats of yesterday! JAKEN? ARE THEY FUCKING READY OR WHAT?

Jaken:Y-yesss mistress. Ready and waiting for your command milady!

Chigirl: Good! (Looks around the set) WHERE THE HELL IS SANGO? SHE NEEDS TO BE LUBE UP FOR THIS SCENE. I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING MISTAKES ASSHOLES!

Sango: I'm ready and waiting. My makeups done and I was lubed five minutes ago.

Chigirl: Why you'd need help with a guy like Youko is beyond me. JAKEN!

HAVE KURAMA SENT TO MY TRAILOR WHEN HE'S DONE! SESSHOUMARU TOO! OH AND CHIGUY AND KOUGA AS WELL!

Kurama: I've been fluffed (Courtesy of Botan), now I ready to go. I see we'll be working together again, Sango. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Chigirl: She will, I'm sure! (Kurama checks out her ass as she walks pass. He heard her yelling at Jaken and can't wait for the scene to be over)

Chigirl: OKAY! I WANT ASSES SHAKIN! TITTIES JIGGLIN! AND COOCHIE POPPIN! I WANT PERFECTION DAMMIT! I WANT ACTION IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO-

Inuyasha: (mutters under breath) Fic forcing bitch!

Jaken counts down one.

ACTION!

The female taijiya swore under her breath, she had been fighting this abominable beast for over twenty minutes now. 'Since when has a centipede demon put up this much of a fight.' She thought as she gave Hiraikotsu another go at it. She'd cut off several legs, and stabbed it in so many places that it looked like a damned pin cushion, yet it still refused to go down. Sango was actually starting to break a sweat over a enemy that was normally child's play. She knew the villagers were probably watching from a safe distance, but thats not what bothered her. It was the fact that a mere lower level youkai such as this was making her look bad in front of 'him'.

When Sango arose the next morning, she hadn't expected Kurama to be next to her. But he was, and what was almost as surprising was the floral quilt he'd made for her. Cherry blossoms, orchids, lotus flowers, baby soft maple leaves, and of' course roses were woven in an unique pattern. Reds, purples, pinks, greens, and white blended and the splendid comforter was more breathtaking then anything Sango had ever seen. She was a simple girl, and to her this was far more beautiful than all the expensive jewelery and fine silks.

He'd given her a goodbye kiss that morning. A kiss that resulted in more of what happened the night before. Sango smiled a little when she thought about it ,as she fought the centipede. That had been three days prior. They'd made the forest their own personal Eden. With Kurama's help of' course, they eaten for the trees,fished from the rivers, bathe (normally together) in the springs, made love when and where ever the urge arose. It was heaven, or atleast what Sango thought heaven to be.

During the small amount of time and when they actually came up for air, Sango learned a great many things about the fox spirit. As time progressed there conversation topics deepened. She wasn't as appalled as most would be as he described his life. He was apart of a large group of bandits and as it was, Youko was second in ranks. He'd told her of the many priceless objects he'd lifted and shocked her further by releasing details of his childhood. Youko was an open book.

In tradition, when a lover shares their past, it is customary to share yours. Sango decided to start with her name then work her way up. They had made love four times already before she realized, he didn't know what she was called. She opened up to him rather quickly, telling him of her profession, her village and family. And one night, after a few very intense rounds, she felt comfortable enough to tell him the particulars of her mother's death.

She'd had long ago stopped feeling homesick. When she was with Kurama, nothing matter anymore. There were no unwritten rules that kept them separate. It didn't matter that she was human and he was youkai. They were truly free and it was the first time Sango had ever felt that way. They both knew what the inevitable was, and desperately tried to ignore it.

Sango was shaken out of her musings when her foe actually got close enough to wound her. It was a mere scrape, and it wouldn't have happened if she'd been paying attention, but would Youko see it as a sign to intervene? He'd clearly expressed his discomfort in her going to the village alone even after she'd explained that this particular species of demon carried no real threat, especially to a skilled exterminator. A white blur in the trees caught her attention, and Sango knew it would only be a moment before Youko made himself known. And that would totally open up another can of worms.

Though the rush of battle and the thrill of a earned kill exhilarated her to no end, the slayer knew it had to end now. Launching Hiraikotsu with all her strength Sango decapitated the giant bug before it could come any closer. Before the fox could come any closer. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm as she walked to examine the corpse. Insects bodies were known to remain animated even after beheaded. Carefully looking over it's dead, and rather smelly body Sango noticed something sparkling near it's servered head. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a small shard of glass. It's pinkish color reminded her of a story she'd once heard. About a mystical orb of great and terrible power. The Shikon no Tama. Rumor had it, the sacred jewel had somehow become shattered and the pieces were scattered throughout Japan.

"It would explain why the bastard was twice as fast and even harder to kill." She muttered to herself, tucking the pink shard into a secret compartment of her slayer suit. She would need to get this to her father for confirmation. The villagers deeming it safe made began exiting their huts to praise the young woman who'd saved there village. She noticed the admiration in their eyes and smiles.

'Damn, I love being a taijiya!'

After refusing payment and lodging with meals, Sango made her way through the thick brush. She was searching for him, and with Youko's mischievous nature, knew he would not make it easy for her. Sango could practically feel his eyes follow her swaying hips. She would play his game. For a while that is. That battle had gotten her pretty worked up. After slaying, Sango usually had a lot of pent up frustration. Sexual frustration. She always thought it insane that well bathing off demon entrails, she had to pleasure herself. She was deeply ashamed, that something like blood and gore would arouse her to the point of unrest. It was a wonderful thing Youko was there. Now she had someone to take away the ache. Sango stopped by a bubbling hot spring. The seen was perfect and Sango wondered if Youko had anything to do with the landscape. He always seemed to be two steps ahead of her, and Sango liked not having to think of everything for a change. He finally spoke when she unbuckled the straps of her armor.

"Thought it was no big deal? I can smell your blood from here, you know." Following the direction of his voice, Sango saw Youko casually resting on an high branch with his hands resting on his stomach. The ever present smirk in place, but she could see the teasing glint in his eyes. What a guy he was. Although Youko didn't talk much, everything was his eyes. At

first glance those enchanting golden orbs would seem cold, but Sango knew better. She looked deeper saw Youko the boy. The boy who was forced into a angry life before he could even decide. The boy who had just barely turned a man. He was playful and honest and sincere. She could feel his soul calling out to her. The connection they shared was unspoken, and neither felt the need for words. She could read him like a book.

Youko had watched her every movement as she fought the centipede. He would have never thought a human could move so graceful, elegant. Sango used a combination of brute force and techniques he'd never seen and Youko found himself captivated. It was almost like a dance, as every throw precise, each slash of her sword arced beautifully. If possible, he became more taken by her. Anger soared through him when she'd gotten injured and he fully intended to give the bastard that had dared touch her, the most painful few minutes possible before he sent him to hell. But Sango had taken care it, before he could react. His woman was so amazing.

Although the huntress was an enigma to him, Youko found himself trusting her completely. She'd confided in him, listened with patience and interest, and her overall presence was so soothing that the fox was more than content just to hold her close. Sango made him want to be a different person. A better person. She looked at him and saw more than a notorious bandit. She had such hope for him.

Youko watched as she left the village. Something was different about the huntress, her scent had changed. It was so strong that it became demanding. Her sweet arousal, it beckoned him like never before. Examining further, Youko noted the change in her breathing pattern. It almost sounded like she was slightly panting. He could feel the heat radiating off her body from a mile away, and her eyes were slightly glazed over. It was unmistakable, the battle made had excited her in more ways than one.

Youko found he had to restrain his inner beast. The part of him that wanted to wrestle the taijiya to the ground and push her body to it's limits. Human were so fragile, and he would never forgive himself if he'd hurt her. Youko often found himself testing her resistance to his claws and fangs. Demons didn't injure or scar that easily, where humans were practically made of rice paper.

She had stopped near the hot spring, and Kurama shifted his erection. He knew she would be better than before. Making love to Sango was alway sensational, each time being better than the last. But Youko knew it would be different this time. The blood was boiling in her veins, and her aura flared viciously. The slayer within comanded satisfaction, and he found himself unable to deny.

Youko remained in the trees as Sango continued to undress. At first he thought the huntress would ignore his question. Feigning disinterest, he watched as she a little too slowly unwrapped her chest bindings. The temptress plan seemed to work as his mouth began to water as those succulent globes sprang free, nipples already hardened.

"Well, I was slightly distracted. It happens sometimes, not often but sometimes." Sango made a point not to meet his gaze as she stepped away from the last of her clothing. She gave an exaggerated stretch before flashing a breathtaking smile. Sango wondered how long it would take before he'd pounce on her. She licked her lips, even if Youko acted like he wasn't interested, it was a part of him that definitely was. It was standing proudly in his hakama as we speak.

Youko watched as she playfully jumped into the spring, ducking her head under water. He wondered just how long she'd stay under, until she suddenly sprang up. She was more beautiful than ever as her arched back made her breast he loved so much point towards the heavens. As she turned to face him, he could see the small nest of dark curls glistening with water. As much as Youko loved her breast, it was her backside that made him reach into his trousers to stroke himself. It was firm as it protruded confidently. It reminded him of apples. Her sleek body sparkled in the setting sun and Youko thought her a fallen angel as she splashed and giggled.

Sango looked to the tree the fox resided, and with her eyes she beckoned him. Within seconds Youko discarded his robes and was behind her. She sighed softly as he began to wash her. His hand brushed over her taut peak and she gasped. When it happened again, Sango knew that it was no accident. Giving up all pretenses, he began fondling her. Roaming hands covered every inch within reaching distance. When he found her pearl she cried out.

"Stop teasing Kurama! You know I can't take it." He responded by suckling her ear and growled loudly when she began to grind her ass into his erection. He could feel it taking over, and had no wish to unleash his beast upon her. Founding a smooth flat rock, Youko sat down. Pulling her along while positioning his cock at her opening. He growled violently has she slid down until he was fully embeded.

Sango could barely breath let alone think, which was the normal reaction when ever he entered her. His growls vibrated through her bones as she began to slid up and down. It started out slow enough, him just enjoying the silkiness of her walls, but as Sango began to move faster, Youko's moans began to matched her own.

"Gods! You feel so good, don't stop. Please don't stop! The tension had built to an intolerable level and Sango knew her peak was coming soon. Moving almost recklessly, the bouncing slayer began screeching loudly as her climax threatened to rip her in two. She wasn't ready yet.

"Kurama! Wait! I-I don't want..URRGGHH! Sango cried out in pleasure, as every inch of her body clinched, but Youko wasn't done with her. Grabbing a hold of her waist, he lifted their soaking wet bodies from the water. Laying on his back, he lifted her dripping core to his mouth, forcing Sango to straddle his face. He drank her juices as he plunged his long tongue deeply within her pussy. She was whimpering now as her body began jerk and shutter uncontrollably.

The first time he'd drank from her, Youko was instantly addicted. She was so hot and juicy against his mouth, and she was sweeter than the ripest fruit. The slaying had made it that much more potent. Keeping her thighs firmly in check, he made sure there wasn't a repeat incident of the first time he'd eaten her kitty. She damned near gave him a concussion.

Sango ripped away from Youko's seeking mouth, and made to straddled his stiffened shaft again. Without warning, she plunged down quickly.

Youko howled in pleasure as his human woman began riding him fast and hard. Her finger nails left bloody furrows on the skin of his chest.

"OH GODS! FUCK ME DEMON! FUCK ME HARD!" Her cries were like music to his ears as he began thrusting upwards to meet her. He was peaking, and he was peaking fast. His claws dug into her hips as he violently pumped. The only thing he could hear was the light smacking of her of her inner walls as his large girth worked her. He could feel her nectar flowing down his dick unto his ass, and the way her walls clinched he could tell that she was cumming again.

"Hmmm... SHIT WOMAN!"

Youko came harder, than he'd ever in his life. His body continued to jerk as he poured into her. Never in his long life had he ever felt anything so intense. His whole body was alive as her pussy spasmed around him. Sango's back arched sharply before collapsing on his chest.

"How do you feel", he questioned. At her satisfied smile, Youko sat up bringing her with him.

"Good! Cause I'm not done with you yet." Sango's eyes widened as he encircled his waist with her legs. He was still hard inside her, and when the first thrust was initiated he gasped loudly. This time Youko didn't even pretend to try and be gentle. It's not like she wanted him to anyway.

"You wanted me to fuck you, so here it is" he gripped he hips once more to make her slide along him. As their dance became more savage, his claws pierced her, a grunt was his only indication she that felt it. They moved together for sometime and when Youko looked into her eyes, he began to panic.

What was it about her? He'd bedded females before, but this was so much more significant. Why did he ache when she smiled? One look was all it took for her to fell him. Her innocences, yet ferociousness called out to him and Youko found it all to easy to drown. Parting ways plagued upon him heavily. It should have been so simple, but he found leaving her the morning after their first encounter impossible. So he did the only thing he knew would make her stay as well.

Now as he looked into a pair of mahogany eyes, the only pair he'd ever seen, he wondered if Sango was a demon herself. This wasn't natural. She made him feel things. Things he had no right to feel. It wasn't right, he was to deep. Warning from deep within told him to hold back. That he should save a part of himself. He headed although he hated to do so. He wanted nothing more than to be devoured by her.

Youko began straining to keep the red from his sight. He'd bitten his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and Sango licked the thin trail slowly from chin to his mouth. The beast was demanding that she take her. That she was rightfully his, and she should be marked as such. He hugged her close to him and buried his face in her neck instead. Kurama wondered if Sango knew how close she'd come to being marked as his life mate.

Using a single claw to puncture the junction between her neck and shoulder, he watched in fasination as the two thin streams of blood flowed, one down her cleavage and the other to the tip of her nipple. Making quick work of the first line he moved to the other. As soon as his lips made contact with her nipple she arched her back until she met the ground. Sango cried out her third orgasm, and he continued to work her lower half as she was still perched on his lap. Seconds later, Youko followed her. Collapsing on top of her, he tried to calm his breathing and gain control of his body. Looking down at his Sango, she was trying to do the same. Leaning forward to capture her lips, he kissed her had deeply as his soul allowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango hated surprises. It was the patience part that got to her. Riding on Youko's back, blind folded worsened the matter. After a short nap and long bath he'd stated that there was something he wanted her to see. She gave him an odd look when held presented her with sash of her slayer suit.

"For your eyes" he clarified. Sango recoiled visibly, Youko noticed and tried not let the hurt be seen, but Sango caught it and immediately wanted to erase the barrier she put in place. Turning around she motioned for him to apply the blind fold. Once secure, he grasped her to him.

"Thank you for trusting me." Sango shivered as he placed a soft kiss on her ear and another on her neck.

They seemed to walk forever until Youko came to a stop. After gently removing her from his person, he removed the blind fold and Sango gasped. Every beautiful flower that she'd ever seen was in the valley. From were they were standing Sango swore that if she walked close enough, she could reach out and touched the moon. It was set that low in the sky. Wearing nothing but his haori, she began to run and dance about the field. It wasn't long before Youko swept her into his arms and began spinning around. They laughed and kissed and held each other for all they were worth. Kurama finally lowered her to the ground until the were laying in the field, with him resting above her. Gods she was beautiful! More than anything he'd ever seen he thought as he removed a stray lock of hair from her face. He had brought her here for a reason, it was best to get on with it.

"Sango, I'll be returning to Makai soon." He study her reaction. He silently said a prayer, even though he didn't believe in such things.

"I know. It's probably best that I return as well." Sango turned away, not wanting him to see her expression. She didn't want him to see the tears. She'd known this would come. But somehow still wasn't prepared. She finally looked to Youko. She tell he was gaging her reaction. She wished this wasn't so. She found herself longing for him to be human. It would all be so simple if he were. Her father would have no problem excepting Youko. His parents didn't exactly welcome her mother with open arms, so he would be sympathetic.

Sango couldn't imagine what things would be like without him around. A few tears escaped as she closed her eyes and clutched him to her. This hurt too much. Gods, it wasn't fair. Youko held her just as tightly as he wipe a way the salty trails. The thought of being separated, terrified her as well. Maybe she'd agree then.

"Sango, I want you to come with me. Want you by my side always." Sango's eyes went wide at his statement. He wanted her to stay with him. She had hoped what they shared meant more to him than just sex, and now he'd just confirmed it. Lost in thought she completely forgot to answer him, as a new batch of tears streamed down her face. Youko smelled the saltiness and wondered what had upset her. She seemed to be breathing irregularly and she buried her face into his neck. Did she want to tell him no? She hadn't answered him yet and he began to get nervous. Pulling away a bit to look at her, Youko gently grab her chin to make her meet his eyes. His breath caught in his throat at her expression.

She was smiling, and those tears were of joy. She smiled through her tears and looked at him.

"I want to come with you too. I love you, Kurama."Sango's voice was nothing more than a whisper as she studied his face for reaction. When she uttered the words her heart so longed to speak, Youko looked almost shocked.

He didn't know how to respond. Those had never been spoken to him. For a moment all he could do was focus on what she'd said. Youko's brow was furrowed, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and questioning. The shift came so sudden that it took him by surprise. Something within him moved and Youko wasn't quite sure what it was. His chest ached and his eyes burned. He had never been one for emotions, but when his woman declared her feelings towards him, Youko experienced something. His heart beat rapidly, it almost hurt to breath, and every nerve in his body was alive.

With a whimper, he crashed his lips to her, forcing himself in her mouth. She was so sweet, as he thoroughly explored her. His knee opened her legs and he settled himself comfortably. He would not rush this. Youko wanted to take his time with her. Show her what she meant to him with his body. Removing all the garments kept them separate, the two lovers were engulfed in warmth.

Sango took pleasure in his unhurried kiss and caresses. The moisture had long ago gathered in her core and she briefly wondered had Kurama used his magics on her. She was always ready for him. Had he used demon magic to possess her, looking into those honey colored eyes that she loved so much, she knew she'd fallen in love with Youko on her own accord. He was being so tender now and when he entered she couldn't help the tears that escaped. Sango never really believed in soul mates, but Youko had shown her that it was possible. With him anything was possible.

They began gasping and moaning when he began to move within her. Without breaking eye contact he made love to her slowly and carefully. He wanted to show her. Show things could always be this way if she'd never leave his side. Needing reassurance, he questioned her.

"Promise me" Youko asked never halting his movements. "Promise me that you'll always be mine. Promise that I can keep you." She was so wet and tight around him. It made it hard to focus, but he needed her promise.

"I s-swear it Youko, I-I'm yours and I n-never leave." He was deep within her now using extremely long, slow strokes. She could feel her soul binding to his as they continued the never ending dance. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soul searing kiss, she felt him return it carefully. Her heart was so full. They would be together forever. He would forever be a part of her.

Youko continued his movements as she grasped him firmly to her. He swore he could feel their hearts beating in sync. She was his, and thats all that mattered, there was no need to with hold anything from her. At that moment he completely gave himself to her. All the mystical trinkets and talisman had no meaning. He'd wanted to become what she believed him to be. Live a quiet life with Sango by his side. He would take excellent care of his mate. Provide for her in every way. Protect her. She would never have to exterminate again. As Kurama moved faster both began moaning loudly and calling out. Her name fell from his lips over and over as he strived to bring them both to completion.

Sango's walls began spasming violently about his harden length. She was crying out, begging for him now and it it proved to be too much for Kurama. Her climax hit like a bolt of lightning. She shook, clamped her eyes shut as she continued to sqeeze him. She could feel his shuttering and his hot seed shooting into her.

When completion came, Youko closed his eyes and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her confronting scent. The moment he released inside her, The Bandit Youko Kurama died.

And was reborn through Sango's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft thud of her heart and even breathing relaxed him. Youko laid on his back while Sango covered his body with her own. The silkiness of her hair parted like water as her ran his fingers through the mass. He allowed the other hand to wander over the smooth curves of her body.

He'd never really had a home. A place to lay his head but nowhere Youko felt comfortable enough to rest. It didn't matter now, because Sango was his home. The days of plundering and destruction were over for him. He would find a nice, quiet, uninhabited place in Makai for himself and his choosen mate. He'd have to mark after they arrived in demon world though, Youko didn't want her weak for the journey. He wished he had the strength to express his feelings, to tell her that he loved her as well. His heart felt as if would burst any moment. A slight tickling made him raise a hand to his face, and it returned moist.

"Interesting" he muttered. This was the first time he'd cried. Since he was a kit anyways. He rolled the tear between his finger tips. It was strange, because he was content.

_'Maybe this what she felt earlier'_, he thought as he kissed the crown of her head. Youko smiled as a few more tears escaped and held her tightly to him. The smalls sounds she made lulled him to slumber.

The would leave for Makai in the morning.

For those who hadn't picked up, this is the young Youko Kurama. Not the stoic bandit prince we all know and love. But do not despair, his viciousness is gonna rear it's ugly head soon enough. So before you say he's to OOC, theres a reason dammit!

Gods this chapter was a tough bastard!

Thank you to all who took the time to review! Trust me, they keep me writing. At first I thought know one cared until I saw the stats for this story. At least people are reading.

I hope you enjoy the latest edition and as always please review no matter if you like what you read or not. I'm open for suggestions.

P.S I want to dedicate all my lemony inspirations to Chiguy!


	6. Life Starts Anew

Life Starts Anew

I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho... Never have... Never will!

Sorry bout the wait. For those who care anyways. So many things went wrong with this chapter. My computer froze up. The open office wasn't cooperating with me. I ran out of ideas. Lack of reviews you know. But I would like to thank all who reviewed last chapter. I think I'm almost up to 700 hits, so people are reading and with such a crazy pairing I'm grateful for that. I would really like some help with remaining pairings though. Do you guys have any ideas?

Without further interruption... On with the show!

Sango woke with a start. It's was nothing extraordinary because she usually did. Blood split in the past as well as blood shed yet to come, plagued her dreams and most nights Sango found herself afraid to rest. Most nights she'd wake up screaming. Slashing violently with her hidden dagger and fighting like the dickens. It was best to use a gentle tone to coax her into reality again. Instantly needing comfort, she rolled over and wrapped herself around the warm body next to her.

When she began to thrash in her sleep the night before, he'd left watch duty to help ease her. He seemed to understand her nightmares better than anyone, and even if tired, he'd spend the better part of the night reassuring her. His presence was so comforting.

He was laying on his back with his arm resting under her head. She snuggled closer to his chest, taking in his fresh scent.

_'He always smells so nice'_ she thought while breathing deeply. With a content sigh, Sango raised to rest on her forearm. Smiling down at her love, she thought back to the day they'd met. It had been two years already. He was her rock, her everything and Sango truly didn't know what she'd do without him. All ways focused on taking care of her, it seemed as if he'd forgotten about his own problems. He was so selfless. She owed him so much.

Sango reached to brush aside a the hair that lined his face. Like most woman, she was deeply affected by his beauty. He had the most captivating smile and if those sparkling eyes were to open, they would be filled with mischief and love.

Sango had no doubt in her mind that he loved her. Even though he teased quite often, she could see it when ever his gaze fell upon her.

With the same hand, Sango began tracing the handsome features of his face. He was very alluring and twice as charming. Sango wondered how she'd gotten so lucky. She'd gotten a second chance.

Her mind wonder a bit and she began to reminisce on old times. She really needed to go home and visit for a bit. She owed her father that much.

Erasing all negative thoughts, she straddled his hips. His garment was slightly loosened so she was able to deftly slip her hands under the clothing. Caressing his well built chest, she began to arouse herself with naughty thoughts. Thinking of how wonderful it would be to have him inside her at the moment.

Sango blushed as she applied the tiniest bit of pressure with her hips. He was under her, completely at her mercy. It's not as if he'd try to resist anyway. Well maybe just for the sake of role play.

She'd been pretty tense lately, which caused her to be a little edgier than normal. As a result she'd been very short with him on more than one occasion, and Sango felt guilty for it.

_'Maybe, I could stand to be a little **nicer** to him'_ were lecherous thoughts. She reddened even more when the part of his body she was perched on, came to life just a little bit before he did. She watch as his eyes fluttered open and was given an award winning smile. The way his hair was all tousled and the lazy grin he wore made him look so much younger than usual. Not as serious.

He reached for her, grasping firmly to rounded hips, as he slightly ground himself against her. Gods, how had she ever been able to resist him.

Grin in place, she noted the mischievous glint in his eyes as he spoke. His tone was passion laded yet teasing.

"Good morning, Sango." Leaning forward to press her lips firmly to his, in a closed mouth, unhurried kiss. She pulled away a bit to look him in the eye, though their noses continued to touch. With a playful, desired fulled voice she returned his greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Houshi-sama."

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't clear his mind. He tried meditating, cold showers, and even turned too self pleasure, but nothing seemed to work. He'd been dreaming of her again. This time it was more suggestive than actual. He could only catch glimpses of creamy flesh, and hear the satisfied moans. She rode him slowly while worrying her plump lower lip. It seemed more of a memory than fantasy, and it proved to more than he could handle. The sweet scent of her arousal still lingered in his nostrils.

"Why do I still torture myself" he muttered, angered that after five hundred years her image still haunted him. Removing a stray crimson lock from his eyes, he did the only thing he knew would help. He'd entertained thoughts of her. Of the demon slayer, Sango and like always, it worked like a charm.

After fisting his length for about five minutes, he was able bring himself completion. Leaning his forehead against the cool shower toweling, he swore under his breath. Like most other things, Schiucci Minamino _(can someone please tell me how to spell this mans man)_ was left with mess of Youko Kurama's life. When reborn human, Schiucci had no knowledge of his prior life. That is until about five years into his new human life. It was almost painful as it came crashing into him. The life he once led, the being he'd once been, the woman he still loved. It was all there along with the vast knowledge that Youko had acquired. Puberty had been brutally unkind.

After being human for some time, Kurama came to realize that Sango, as well as himself had made a great mistake. Demons were not suppose to love. Plain and simple. Hate was a complex emotion. Jealousy and anger as well. But love was far more powerful than than any. It was certainly one way that demons were inferior to mortals. They were simply ill equipped to deal with such a thing. It was almost as if youkai lack a certain aspect within. Sure they could feel it and certainly inspire it, but to understand it, even in the slightest was something completely unknown to them. Almost child like, a demon simply wanted what it wanted. And if it couldn't have it, means would be taken to gain it. Love however didn't always work that way.

He remembered the saying ' If you love something, you let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours.' Try explaining such a thing to a demon. If they claimed you as theirs, it was what it was. You were bound to them forever and Gods have mercy on you if you were to try to break that bond. Thats why it sometimes took centuries to find a suitable mate.

He'd seen humans, females and males alike suffer greatly in the name of love. Shucci had always marveled at the way most seemed to overcome and sometimes even evolve into better individuals because of it. A demon would only become darker. Whole nations would be slaughtered for infractions such as betrayal. He should know.

He still wore the scars of Sango's betrayal. Though time progressed, they still bled heavily and the day she'd left him the forest would be forever painted on his heart. Youko returned to Makai, a different being. Of' course it didn't go unnoticed. He'd lead a massive amount of the men to the rift between both worlds. They were headed to the slayers village. He didn't have to explain the particulars of this crusade, the men would followed blindly.

The attack would come unexpectedly. They'd find slayers grossly unprepared. After clearly making their presence known, the massacre would begin. Youko would take pleasure in their screams and fear, and he'd make sure every man, woman and child knew why they were slain. Because of the slut female taijiya, Sango dared toy with a demon. Her brother and father, would be saved for later. While the village, inhabitants and all were set ablaze, he'd gather her and the ones she loved into a remaining hut. Youko would make them watch as he took her hard. Explaining to Sango's father that if his daughter had only kept her whore legs closed, none of this would be happening. He'd take pleasure in her screams and agony. Their horrified faces. He'd make her watch as there throats were ripped out. While orgasming violently, he'd slowly crush her wind pipe and watch as the life force drained from her body. It was the only natural thing to do. A demons way of cooping with heart break. As the barrier came into sight, Youko resisted. Although she'd wounded him deeply, he couldn't bring himself to return the favor. He was a fool that way.

No longer desiring her blood, he waited out the years. With time, her memory would dissipate. He willed it so. Once the centuries had passed and he was sure that she had been claim by old age, relief should have greeted him, but that was not the case. The cold stab of regret twisted itself within his soul, making him colder and angrier than before. Youko Kurama became known for his viscousness and though many challenged, most cowered in fear. Who would have guessed it a mortal female spawned one of the most ferocious demons known to the world. At times he'd been excessively cruel and loved it. Youko found himself rebelling against everything she'd told him.

She was a dreamer at best. Unrealistic fantasies about the world and making it a better place to live in for all. Sango said that he had a gift and that he should use it to help the less fortunate.

"_Think of all the people you could single handedly save. You could help their crops grow, and that way the hungry would have the food they needed. Think of the children that wouldn't starve. And it would all be thanks to you."_

He'd never wanted to change the world. Just make a better place to live in for himself. It was hard being opportunistic when you were thinking of others. That is until, her. He wanted to be better. Change everything he'd known and would have too, but it wasn't to be.

Clearing his head of troublesome thoughts, he prepared for patrol. Word was sent to Lord Inca that a few demons had been spotted in human world and were to be deported on spot. At least if he had some action, Schiucci's could forget the dilemmas that plagued him.

Mirkou had never been a violent man. As a servant of Buddha, it was forbidden to be overly aggressive, but there had to be moments where the o' merciful one would make exceptions. Like now, he was going to kill Inuyasha.

This had been one of the best mornings of his life. His fiancé was straddling him with a lustful gleam in her eyes, and he was sure it had to be a dream. When Miroku's hands entered her robes to fondle Sango's breast, she didn't protest. When she began trailing kisses over his neck and chest, he became impossibly stiff. Sango's kisses became more urgent as she pinned his wrist to the futon.

"You've been a bad boy Houshi-sama. I going to have to teach you a lesson." Sango maneuvered their arms so she could hold him down with one hand. With the other, she opened his robes widely and began working on her own. Once the silky textile fell from her shoulders, Sango licked her lips almost predatory. Miroku thought of putting up a fight, but quickly changed his mind. If Sango wanted to rape him, who was he to stop her. It's not like he could even if he wanted too. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful mounds as they stood proudly. What a sight she was as the sun had just barely begun to rise and the sky was crimson. Her mahogany eyes resembled blazing infernos as she stared down lovingly at Miroku. She reminded him of a celestial goddess as her body was bathe in a scarlet tan.

Miroku held completely still, hell he barely dared to breath as he let her take what she wanted of him. What ever she asked for, he'd give it freely, without question. Without saving anything for himself, he'd

devote every faucet of his being to her. And only her. Well, he'd still tease of course.

He began chanting in his head, hoping that this time wouldn't be like all the others. Where she'd get nervous, or change her mind, and he'd be stuck with a raging hard on. Sango grasped his hand in hers and placed it on her breast. Miroku's mouth began to salivate as he gave it a slight squeeze. She wanted this just as badly. He'd seen her body before, seeking to catch a peak at her and Kagome as they bathe in the hot springs, but this was completely different. Instead of the shy girl who pummeled, he was faced with Sango, the woman. The woman who was too confident to blush and knew what it was to receive pleasure from a man. _'She isn't behaving like an innocent maiden'_ he thought, but quickly dismissed it as she pulled his upper body close to her own.

Sango couldn't hold back any longer as she crushed his lips to her in a deep sensual kiss while using her tongue to open his mouth. Knitting her fingers through his hair, she guides his lips to her neck. She knew how and where she wanted to be touched. Sango was finally ready to take the next step with her hansom monk, plus she had gone far to long without the touch of a man. It's not like Kurama would ever return. Sango began pressing against Miroku urgently, rubbing them together until they both began to pant. Reckless now, she ripped away the sleeping robe and lapped her tongue over his face, neck, and chest. Needing to feel in control again, Miroku rained wet kisses from her delicate skin of her throat to valley if her cleavage. Her pert nipples were just begging to be tasted, and Miroku leaned forward to capture one-

"WHAT THE HELL! AREN'T YOU LAZY ASSHOLES UP YET" an angry hanyou came bursting through the door. The two would be lovers shrieked in surprise. Sango had long ago gotten use to Inuyasha's poor mannerisms, heck he was even her best friend. Kagome being more like a younger sister and Kirara couldn't talk so they couldn't communicate. But this time he'd pushed his luck a bit to far. Faster than lightning, she covered her chest, then grasped the dagger hidden under her pillow. With great precision, it was thrown towards her target. Which happened to be a quarter inch above Inuyasha's head. It was meant as a warning, more or less. The message was lost.

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE FUCK" Sango raged. Was he crazy? Only a child or an complete idiot would pull such a stunt. And Sango knew his nose was far from broken. Either this was his idea of some sick practical joke, or he was being a selfish little shit. True enough, he and Kagome hadn't seen each other in over two weeks, but that was no reason to stop Sango's action.

"We're all going to Kagome's time, and she's not yell'in at me for being late. So get ya asses in gear." He didn't even pretend to have the decency to turn around, or better yet come back later.

"Inuyasha" Sango began in a patient, threatening tone. "I'm gonna count to three and if you're still here when I'm done, I'm going make you wish Kagome were here sit you." Her hands were fisted at her sides. She was close. So very close that she could almost feel the moisture running down her inner thigh. He turned to leave and she sighed when the flap draped over the door once more.

"We probably should get up anyways, Houshi-sama. We don't want to keep Kagome waiting, and Shippo will be up any minute now." Sango laughed at his hang dog expression. Miroku hadn't stopped puttering angrily since the moment his moronic friend interrupted them. He couldn't seem to string together a coherent sentence, which was quite usual for the articulate monk. Miroku always seemed to have the gift of gab.

"I swear it. I swear to Buddha I make Inuyasha pay!" This seemed to make Sango laugh harder as she moved away from him. Miroku instantly missed her warmth.

This was harder than it looked. Kagome said that you should have just a little patience with it, and it would get easier. After about twenty minutes, Miroku finally finished buttoning the gray shirt he wore. The _'Blue Jeans'_ and sandals were not as difficult. Kagome had made sure his pants were something called _'relaxed fit'_, but Miroku still felt more comfortable in his monks robes. The future was a strange place and it was best to fit in as much as possible. Attract less attention to himself. Finally finished, he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. _'Sango says that I look more striking with my hair down.'_ Mirkou gathered his belongings and started towards the well to meet the others. He was still angry but his excitement out weighed. A week in the future would be just the vacation they all needed. A week without fighting demons.

Hello again everyone. Well if you're interested in an explanation, you'll just have to keep reading. Thats if I continue writing anyway. This is probably the last chapter. Thank you:

Sarina Blade

Nat

Jlee 74 (The lemons shall live long and prosperous)

Miroku's lover gurl

Fumoffu 07

Midnight Rayn 13

Purplepeopleeater

Kawaii Girl 4 Life ( like Kagome enough not to bash her. Just so you know)

Morelen

Misguided Angel of Death

And to all who's read, but not reviewed.

As always review even if don't like what you see.

P.S. Did I send you for a loop or what?


	7. Misinformed

Misinformed

Chapter 6

You know the drill, I don't own nothin. So don't sue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tingle was always the same. Someone was using the well. But next it felt almost as if something was tugging from deep within. Like a cord had been tied to her soul, and Kagome knew without a doubt. "Inuyasha's here" she muttered and tried to suppress the grin that threatened to split her face.

"Kagome are you okay?" Her friend Ayumi questioned. "You're all red and did you just say something?" Her three friends peered at her curiously. Looks she'd grown quite use to as time passed. Laughing nervously she waved her hands about.

"No! No guys! I'm fine really, but sorry gotta go now!" She sped off leaving three very confused girls behind. Kagome had never remembered running so fast. She got plenty of exercise in the Sengeku Jidai plus the added factor also helped. She got to the shrine in no time.

At first Inuyasha climbed through the window like always, but no was home. Kagome should have been there by now. _'Stupid wench'_ thought Inuyasha_ 'she's always freaking late.'_ Sticking his nose out the window, he took a deep whiff. Kagome was almost to finished climbing the shrine steps.

She was barely panting when she reached the top. Kagome saw four very familiar and happy faces, but where was the fifth. The one that was most important to her. Her eyes lite up when she saw him jump from the shrine roof, and she began running faster. Her heart was still fluttering, and though they had been mates for six months now, he still made her blush and feel like the shy girl she'd once been. It was so refreshing to finally get rid of all those suppressed emotions.

She let out an elated squeal when he began jogging towards her. Gods, she was in love. The two weeks they'd spent apart, was like torture and if he didn't come, she would have to go back to feudal instead. Luckily her family was on vacation for a few weeks. She didn't feel like restraining herself. After chancing upon a harmless talisman in the past, Kagome took it to the future for further inspection. It turned to belong to a great emperor and Kagome was rewarded quite handsomely for returning it. Putting it mildly, no one in the Higarashi family had to work for the next five generations or so. They decided to keep the shrine, it was a family heirloom and sacred place after all.

He was smiling now, as he ran to greet her. It was beautiful because he so rarely smiled. She quickened her pace. They were a few feet apart now. She let out an ecstatic cry as she launched herself into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his middle, arms around his neck, she held on, as they spun in a full circle.

Inuyasha grasped just as tightly, having missed her much more than he'd ever admit. He inhaled as much of her scent as his nose allowed, drugging himself. He'd been in love before, but this time it was so much more.

Miroku, forgotten all about the earlier transgressions, stood back grinning at his two companions. He held his finance' around the waist and kissed her forehead. Shippo just blushed and waited for his turn to hug Kagome, while Sango stood back with a pretty satisfied expression. One could tell she was pleased with herself.

It was Sango who'd told Kagome that in order to win Inuyasha's heart, she would need to be patient. Kikiyo would forever be a part of Inuyasha, and she would need to be strong enough to understand that if she wanted him as her man. Sango had said that she shouldn't get mad at him for chasing after the resurrected Miko if she couldn't gather up the courage to tell him how she felt. She was practically handing him over. The taijiya also said that no matter what her little sister decided, she'd stand by her. Kagome soon discovered that Sango gave impeccable love advice.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Inu" Kagome whispered then kissed is ear on the low. She didn't want the others to see her pulling such a brazen act. She missed contact with him in every way and they didn't kiss intentionally. They wouldn't be able to stop if they did.

"Well ya better not fail any of those test, cause yur thinkin bout me!" he said while settling his mate on her feet. Sango had said he should take interest in things that were important to her as well. Not just the jewel shards or Naraku. His best friend was pretty smart, when she wasn't being dumb as hell. Kagome just smiled and waved the others over. It was best to get the greetings over quickly, Inuyasha would be wanting some alone time very soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango searched every where but she still couldn't find him. She was sure her back had only been turned for only a few seconds. Some asshole made a lewd comment about her outfit, and she swiftly beat him to the ground for it. Shippo must've gotten lost somewhere in the crowd that gather. It wasn't everyday that one saw a sixty two inch woman pummel the hell out of a guy that was well over six feet with her bare hands. While he was begging and apologizing, she remembered that she wasn't alone. That Shippo had opted to stay with her instead watching Miroku womanize. That was the reason the group split in the first place. Inuyasha had ran them off almost immediately, and shortly after Miroku started skirt chasing. She asked Kirara to keep him out of trouble though.

Sango tugged on her skirt for the millionth time, certain the whole planet could see her underwear. She'd made the mistake of telling Kagome that what ever the girl from the future picked out would be fine. It was a little late in the day when she remembered Kagome's own dress. The white tank, she wore had thin straps and showed way to much skin. Thankfully a blue jean short jacket was placed over it. But the skirt... was unacceptable. It was black and shorter than Kagome's by an inch. The pleats swished when she walked, and the exterminator was sure her little pink panties were showing. At least her black sketchers were comfortable. She fit in and even if she did feel ridiculous with all her hair pulled from her face in an high ponytail with the exception of a few random strands, Sango didn't want Kagome to think her ungrateful.

A group of guys were gawking at her now, and Sango thought she had better find Shippo soon before she had to knuckle up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was close. He was surrounded in the demons stench. It smell of Kitsen. This would great teasing material for his fox friend, that is after he hunted down the rouge youkai and gave it a one way ticket back to Makai. Mekuro was expecting his return, and it wasn't in Hiei's design to keep her waiting.

"A dapple ganger" he muttered, while closing in on his target. The youkai had taken the form of a small child, and gaging the Ki energy, Hiei could tell that it wasn't very powerful. Thats probably how was it able to escape the Makai patrol unit. It was time for those lazy assholes back in demon world to step up their game. Since the tournament, Hiei couldn't deny that he was finally at peace, but he'd never expected living a nonviolent life to be so boring. How did Kurama, Yusuke and the Moron, cope. This was the first mission that they'd been on in over two years, and since Yusuke was no longer working for Spirit World the others were no longer obligated. Although the former detective was happy yet bored out of his mind, the others didn't seem to have a problem. Where Hiei, however was just itching for someone to challenge him.

The little shape shifter finally noticed his presence. _'Good, this shouldn't be to hard'_ thought Hiei.

Shippo hoped to loose his peruser in the large crowd. Sango and Kagome had taught him that sometimes even brave people ran away. This demon was strong and though Kagome had told him that demons didn't exist in the future, he couldn't ignore his instincts. Sango had beating the hell out some idiot human when, he smelled the wonderful scent of chocolate. Following his nose, he sped towards the direction. He could always find Sango later, though when in the future his senses were more obscured. Approaching the window where a baker was making a positively delectable chocolate cake before his very eyes, Shippo detected a powerful aura. A demonic aura. He needed to find Sango and quick!

Demons, usually liked to hunt smaller, weaker demons for sport. His father case in point. The thunder brothers had killed his father just for the pelt, and Shippo would never forget seeing his patriarch being worn like a sash. He vowed to be stronger, to never suffer the same fate. But first he had to grow up, and being killed right now was unacceptable. He had to figure out way to out smart what was chasing him. At least until one of his friends showed up.

Running down a darkened passage that turn out to be an alley with no outlet, Shippo swore as he felt the menacing presence behind him. With no way out, he turned to face his predator with clinched fist. Inuyasha would be ashamed of him, if he didn't at least try to defend himself.

He doubted his heart scar and kitsen magic would be effective. It was too narrow a space to transform, and he gazed into the crimson orbs of his would capture. Contempt burned brightly as he fixed Shippo with a dark scowl. Swallowing as much fear as possible, the kitsen willed his voice steady as he spoke.

"W-what d-do y-you wa-want? He failed terribly at sounding tough. The demon, which Shippo decide was a of fire, smirked cruelly.

"Under order of Lord Inca, you are hereby deported. You shall be returned to Makai. Whether or not you arrive in one piece is entirely up to you.

Shippo's eyes began darting nervously as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. What was he talking about? What was this Makai? And who the hell was Lord Inca? But he knew what deported meant and the threat certainly wasn't lost. Deciding he didn't like the cut of this youkai's Gib, he did the only thing he knew would get him out of this horrible yet very confusing situation.

"S-sa, San-sa- SANGOOO- HELP ME!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damned. Still sore." Miroku muttered darkly. Sango had been excessively brutal with her punishment and she'd probably be angry at him for sending Kirara back to the shrine. He really didn't need a guardian at the moment. Didn't she understand by now? It was simply in his nature to be flirtatious, and he couldn't help it help if women were naturally drawn to him. Asking them to bare his children was his equivalent to saying 'you look nice today' or 'would you like to share in sexual congress'. ' Okay, the last part didn't sound right' he thought while rubbing his reddened cheek. He honestly couldn't help it. Lecher ism ran deep within his lineage, as his grandfather was notoriously famous for gropings and indecent remarks. Then there was the whole cursed palm. Not only did it remind Miroku of his impending doom, but it also seemed to have a mind of it's own. Especially around Sango's posterior.

He knew she loath it when he behaved like a derelict, but what choice did he have. He needed an heir, and what better way to put the pressure on then to make your love jealous. But it seemed to be a double edged sword, though Miroku's theory inspired the desired affect, the downside was that he often got walloped for it. He'd made an innocent comment about a random woman's anatomy, and Sango promptly slapped the taste from his mouth. What was the harm in saying he'd wished his was an infant again? Miroku didn't have time further ponder as a large amount of ki energy was heading straight for him.

Kurama was beyond frustrated. Informants had told them to keep their eyes open in human world, but nothing had turned up as of yet. Hiei wasn't communicating with him, and Gods only knew where Yusuke was. It was like being a spirit detective all over again. Working for a completely unorganized faction. Kurama didn't see the point in bringing down the barrier. Humans stayed in Nigeku while demons in Makai. Simple as that. Lord Inca had won the tournament, true, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to discover that he wasn't the brightest star in the sky. And that mate of his. Kurama shuddered at the thought. When he shuddered again he realized it had little to do with the unpleasant female.

He hadn't felt anything this strong in centuries. It was always the same, the tremor that passed through the soul. He'd felt it in the modern era, but never this potent and clear. As time passed on, and the world began to think demons more myth than fact, spiritual energy seemed to fade. Some three hundred years ago, one couldn't walk without tripping over a monk or miko. But there was one so very close to him now. One with such unimaginable power, that every nerve in his body came to life. If Kurama had hackles, they'd be raised. Ones with holy powers were as natural enemies to youkai as demon hunters. Putting an end to those thoughts before they could flourish, he zeroed in on the source.

The man seemed normal enough to the young monk. People in the future where strange and did strange things to their person. Although in the Sengku Jidai a scarlet haired fellow would be quite unusual for one without demon blood. But everything in Miroku's being told him, that the man stalking towards him, was no mortal, and when their eyes locked, it was known that there were no secrets on both ends.

Kurama held the humans gaze like a threat and a promise. With his eyes, he warned the holy man against any negative actions. He wanted to pass peacefully, and wouldn't tolerate any hostility. Though the avatar wasn't in favor of a violent tryst at the moment, it was something about this mortal the riled him. He couldn't seem to pinpoint it. Maybe it was the spirit energy reacting to his demonic aura. No it wasn't that. It was something familiar and after taking a few discrete sniffs, he realized it was in the mans smell. It called to him, beckoning him to remember. If he'd been Youko, he could have picked it apart and discovered why the scent angered him so.

Both came to stop a few feet from each other. Miroku sized up his opponent, while the demon in human skin did the same. What was it about this demon, that he couldn't abide. He'd never faced this demon before, and he fingered the beads that bound his cursed hand for reassurance. This youkai was gaging him and he was never one to default on a challenge.

Intuition. Everything about this odd individual made Miroku leery. Maybe they were known to each other in another life. Foes till death. Old animosity that burned as brightly as jade green eyes, and although they'd never met, Miroku found his own eyes narrowing in dislike. He knew without fulling knowing... he hated this demon.

Both stood glaring at each other until Miroku gave a slight nod of acknowledgment, which was returned. There was no need for a quarrel between them dis spite what they where. As they moved around one another, Kurama, growled low in his throat. It was his was something his scent. It was urging for Youko. Demanding that he destroy this human, for some horrible unnamed infraction. The man seemed to sense it and halted his steps.

Miroku knew of the demons internal struggle. He'd had a gut feeling that he simply couldn't shake and he readied the sutras tucked safely in his pants pocket.

Kurama, seeing no reason to attack, began walking again until the human was no longer within range.

"Unusual demons, in this age" he muttered out loud. "It appears that Lady Kagome was wrong about a thing or two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her back arched sharply as she moved in rhythm. Nothing on earth, could match this at the moment. Eyes shut tightly Kagome tangled her hands in the silver locks beneath her. She hated when they were a part for long periods of time. It meant he could tease her mercilessly, while she had little defense. Here she was, perched on her hanyou's face while he loved her passionately with his mouth. He started out slowly. Rubbing his nose between the sleek petals, simply enjoying the scent of her. The heat began radiating fiercely as her body beckoned him to have a taste. Inuyasha wasn't done toying with her, and wished that he had the time to draw every bit of reaction from her. She was such a responsive bitch. His bitch.

She was the first person besides his Mother that her trusted inexplicably. Kagome loved him wholly and the first night they'd given themselves, would forever be imprinted upon their hearts. She was his everything. His life, and if anyone tried to take her in any way... he growled just thinking about it. Inuyasha promised himself. Promised that he'd be everything she ever needed. Make his heart her haven.

When Inuyasha's tongue finally enter her, Kagome let out a throaty moan. She began rocking her hips in time with his velvety stokes, and found it to much to handle. She was tried raising from his seeking mouth, to delay the moment a bit longer, but Inuyasha wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her hips, firmly pressing her to his face. She bucked wildly while calling out. Kagome was sure her climax would rip her in two but she was too close to stop.

"Yes! Gods Inuyasha I'm so close!"

He grasped her thighs as she began to undulate her hip faster. She was almost there.

"I- I! Inuyasha I feel something!" Her climax was abruptly ended when a powerful demonic aura was sensed. But it was unusually mixed with spiritual energy. Very unusual indeed. It gave her unpleasant chills.

"Yeah, I know" Inuyasha mumbled against her mound, totally oblivious. He tightened his hold and worked faster.

"No Inuyasha! A demonic aura, can't you feel it? Don't you smell anything."

"It's hard to smell anything with a face full of Kagome" he responded angrily after looking at her queerly. Now that he nose wasn't submerged in her core he could smell something. It smell like a demon, but only half. But it's Ki energy was far stronger than any hanyou he'd ever encountered.

Quickly getting dressed, Inuyasha pondered his luck while gathering Tetssaiga. His beautiful mate was naked, well not completely, he liked it with the skirt on, straddling his face and then to have such a wonderful moment interrupted by a demon. He was going to make a corpse out of who ever this was.

Ignoring Inuyasha's protest, Kagome joined him and they walked down the steps just as the door bell rang. Who ever it was had balls! No sneak attacks?

Cautiously, a irritated Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a boy who looked to be slightly older than his mate. With the collar of his jean jacket flipped up, and slick black hair, he kinda seemed like a jerk.

He wore the same cocky grin she'd seen her lover sport a thousand times over, and his gaze was a little to knowing. His stopping by was no accident.

"Sorry to interrupt and all" Kagome moved a little closer to her protector, instinctively wrapping her arm around Inuyasha's bare one. He'd left his shirt off in the rush.

"But your boyfriends gotta go. Now are you gonna come along quietly, or do things gotta get ruff?

Chapter 6! Wow, and I thought chapter 5 would have been the last. I know it's short, but I need all my energy for the action thats to come. Who really wants to read a 15 page chapter anyway! Oh, and I can't believe it! 6 reviews for last chapter alone and over a 1000 hits! Thats a record, for me anyways. What did you think of the Kurama/Miroku face off. Wow, things are gonna get a lot more intense than that. Nothing like two hot guys banging it out over you!

And to answer any questions, yes Sango did betray Youko. Why, has yet to be seen or read anyway. Was it for Miroku? Who knows, well I do, but thats not the point. Read along and you'll find out. Please review and as always flames are welcomed. I just love your opinions about the story. I also need help with pairings. Read and Review!

The time as come again for me to thank my wonderful reviewers. I'll do this every chapter.

Sarina Blade- Yesssss yes! I lied! It makes things more interesting sometimes, don't you think! Oh and if you do faint, make sure theres a cutie there to pick you up!

Angel of Music 246- I'm glad you like it that much. You're a real live muse meal!

Kawaii Girl 4 Life- Thanks for the review! Kagome and Sesshoumaru.. uhhhh, not on my watch! But I'll read yours (smiles)!

Misguided Angel-I'm eager to please!

Purple People Eater- I wouldn't be able to keep my crown as the drama queen if I did. Happy to shock and confuse as always!

Sango Fan- You're close, but how close has yet to be seen! Glad you like!


	8. A Real BrewHa

A Real Brew-Ha

Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... Never have, never will!

Do I have to put this at the beginning of every chapter? I've said it like six other times already!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leave him alone!" It was Sango's voice that echoed through the empty alley.

She'd used Ki energy to track the young kitsen. Evening was approaching, and she'd decided it was best to find him, then get back to the shrine. Though there were no demons, she still didn't want to wonder around the strange city at night. Unlike the Sengoku Jidai, lanterns and lamps were used to illuminate the dark, but Sango felt leery. Almost as if something was lurking in the unknown. Waiting to pounce on her. As she drew closer, a bone chilling sensation made the huntress halt her steps. It was so strong and vivid, that it seemed to pass through her very soul. Suddenly feeling cold, Sango began to shiver.

She wonder if any one else was affected, if they could feel it too, but as they continued to move about in the unseasonably warm autumn weather, she could tell they weren't. The warning was present! There was a demon about, and a strong one too. The foreboding was so strong, so strong that it was making her ill. Sango managed to force the bile down only fall to her knees and retch all over the side walk a few seconds later. The youki was that intense. Very aware of the surprised yet disgusted glares she was receiving, the taijiya ignored the on lookers and strained her senses. It was close, but not enough to were it could sniff her out. Most demons could smell a blood born from a mile away. Thus making her target more times than she could count.

Though Sango was out of range, she could feel Shippo's fear almost as demanding the demonic aura that had immobilized her. She had to move, and for Shippo's sake alone she commanded her limbs into working. Gravity was cruelly jesting at the moment, and Sango took a deep breath with even the slightest movements. 'Mind over matter...Mind over matter!' Not even one passer by stop to assist as she willed herself to stand.

"Okay" she muttered finally getting her feet under her. "The worst is over, now get your ass in gear Sango. Shippo needs you!" Almost collapsing with the first step, the second was a bit more easy going. The taijiya whispered encouragements as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. She would not succumb. Not when it meant so much. Not when it meant that some she loved was in danger. She'd failed once when she let her father and the others slayers die. Then again by letting Kohaku remain in Naraku's clutches, but this time...This time she would not.

It started out as light uneasy jog, which turned into a blinding sprint. The taijiya was but a few feet away now. One had to only adjust to shouki before they became immune to it, as the waves of nausea washed away.

When Sango found them, she was able to pull apart it's components. The youkai was of fire, but...but it was something else. Reaching further within, she decided it's other half was ice. Puzzled, she stood from a distance taking in his appearance. The black cloak concealed mostly everything, but the gravity defying hair atop of his head. How could one be made of ice and fire? Cold and Heat at the same time? He really didn't look all that threatening, barely standing at her height, but Sango knew better than to judge youkai by looks alone. What she felt was coming off this creature and she'd be damned if she'd be mislead to believe other wise.

Sensing a presence, Hiei turned his attention to the spectator. She was probably some troublesome human wanting to intervene on a bullying, but his instincts warned him other wise. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the authoritative tone of her voice. Who was she to even address to him? Dismissing her as ignorant, he returned his attention to the fox in human disguise.

Shippo had never been happier to see one of his friends. Well that wasn't true since they constantly saved his butt, but he was relieved just the same. When the demon turned his piercing gaze to him again, he scurried over to Sango whimpering in fear. The demon growled irritably as he followed the fox with his eyes. Sango pushed the child behind her and stood as a barrier. Instead of just pushing the naive woman out of the way and grabbing the runt by the scruff, he tried a different approach. One that was completely foreign to him. Tact.

"Idiot woman, that is no a mere child. It is-"

"I know exactly what he is, youkai!" She spat with all the disdain she could muster. When his eyes settled on hers, she gasped. They were so much like is composition. A complete and utter contradiction. Crimson orbs burned brightly as they froze her with their arctic gaze, and Sango began to timidly back away.

Hiei's eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly masked it. This woman knew of demons? How? He had always been under the impression that humans were unaware of the existence of supernaturals. Was she a futuristic miko of some sorts then? The human's spiritual energy was faint, but that wasn't the cause of his ire. She appeared to be a a normal human girl, but it was something else. Something that was provoking him. Edging him on. And what was it with her eyes. He'd never seen a human with such fiercely colored iris's. A shade so close to his own. Maybe she held demon blood, but it was just to faint to detect.

Noticing her movements toward the alley's opening he sprung into action. Moving quicker than human vision comprehended the fire apparition was behind them both. The woman gasped and the little kitsen whimpered as they both began to back away.

Sango had to think quickly, for the little bastard was fast. She and Shippo, who wasn't able to hold his disguise a second longer, wouldn't have a chance in hell if they didn't move from the confined space. Shippo grasped onto her leg tightly as the strange demon stalked forward, his heart was practically beating through his chest. Looking up he could see Sango's icy glare. She seemed so confident and unafraid, and he wished he could be more like her.

The taijiya refused to remove her eyes. She would catch his next movements and she began channeling her energy. Honestly, Sango thought she didn't have a whore chance in heaven, but at least she'd try. At least Shippo would escape if nothing else. She refused to stand by and let her friend be harmed.

"The child will come with me, be it will or force." Hiei was enjoying this immensely, the smell of their fear was intoxicating. He caught a whiff of the woman's before she quickly masked it. What a mystery she was. How could the human know that he'd be attracted to her fear? He snarled at the kitsen pup. How disgusting it was for a demon to behave this way, emotions unchecked and open for the world to see. The little moron didn't even have the backbone to keep his knees from quaking.

"Fuck off! Your not taking him any where and I'll snap your neck for trying." She'd been in the hanyou's company far to long. Sango had adapted the same foul tongue and crass mannerisms. Much like the hanyou, she found herself way to anxious for confrontations as of late. Miroku mentioned it on more than one occasion, and she'd dismissed him. Oh well, no time to reflection now.

Her comment had brought him up short, and Hiei found himself smirking in return. Though he would never admit it out loud, he couldn't deny her spunk.

"Very well" Moving at blinding speed he went to tear the kit away, but this time Sango had caught the direction of his movements. Moving opposite of him she quickly pulled Shippo into her arms and headed for the opening. When he appeared in front of them, she quickly changed course. He was toying with her, and it only served to piss her off. Changing direction after he repeated the same trick, running to the nearest brick wall, she used it as a step to boost her into the air. Shippo squeak in fright, when without notice, was jettisoned into the air. Sango had thrown him so hard that he rose above the buildings.

"Now Shippo! Do it now" Without a seconds delay, Shippo shouted 'Transform' and morph himself into a pink, floating blob. Although the strange demon could leap very high, to Sango's immense relief he could not fly. When he landed, he fix the slayer with a fierce scowl. Immediately getting into battle mode she crouched low to the ground and waited for his attack. If it weren't for the fact that she had made his mission just that more difficult, he would have thought her intelligent for a human. She was brave, courageous, and actually quite pretty, though he'd never admit any of this aloud. All that aside, she was an annoyance and therefore had to be dealt with.

"You should not have interfered woman. I shall show you the error of your foolish ways." Sango didn't have time to retaliate because he come at her a lightning speed. Barely dodging a blow to the face, she parried with a kick to the chest that surprisingly made contact.

Hiei had never remembered being kicked so hard. Not even the detective had been able to knock the air from his lungs in such a fierce way. The woman had sent him flying and he hadn't even touched her yet. Now that Hiei knew that she was skilled and unexpectedly fast for a human, the element of surprise was no longer in her corner. Getting to his feet again, the fire koorime sent her a wicked smirk before moving again.

This time Sango was blasted in the face with a powerful punch that sent her flying through the window of a nearby shop. She saw him slowly stalk toward her after the stars cleared from her vision. She was too dazed to notice the shocked screams and little partials of glass that nicked her. Sango stood shakily and got into fighting stance. She wouldn't let the icy jerk get the best of her, though that punch had dazed her pretty good.

Looking around at the small darkened shop Hiei noticed all the little trinkets, and forget me nots on the shelves. It was an antique shop of sorts... who's the contents were probably priceless. This would be funner than he thought.

Both opponents ran at each other, exchanging a series of lightning fast blows. The shop keep and customers were to stunned to run for cover and screamed when ever the quarreling duo came close. Hiei went in for a blow to the stomach but was kicked in the back when Sango dodged. He was sent flying yet again, though this time into a display shelf full of lamps.

They met each other blow for blow. Block for block. The spectators heard only the crashing of the glass objects, the fighters were moving to fast. In a last act, Sango began throwing vases at the fire demon. Most of them connected though, Hiei didn't seem to feel it. She could barely hear the shop keep ranting on about them ruining him as she lunged everything within reaching distance. Only a powerful upper cut stopped her. The punch made getting smashed in the chest with Hiraikotsu seem like a pinch.

Hiei smirked when she landed with a sickening crunch. That was the end of her, and all he had to do was drag the human to a private location and make her talk about the company she kept. The fire demon knew she wouldn't talk unless she was properly...persuaded and he'd be more than happy to take the job. Shame really! Just when he thought he'd had a half decent fight on his hands.

_'I should have known not trust a human to withstand my-' _He halted his steps when said human began to rise.

Sango knew that last punch should have done her in, but it didn't. Not wanting to ponder further, she rose to her feet. Wiping away the thin trickle of blood, she raised her hand to have a taste, and began speaking in a eerily calm tone.

"It's gonna take more than that asshole! Come on! I wanna feel it next time." Wait a minute! What had she just said? 'I really need to stop spending time with Inuyasha' she thought. He was starting to rub off o her entirely to much.

Hiei could have danced with joy! He was going to get what he'd been longing for. A good, unbiased, uncontrolled brew-ha and with no restrictions. They began to fight harder than before as the fight was moved out side. People began to duck for cover from the flying kicks and super punches. Sango used both feet to kick the youkai away after she was body slammed on the hood of a car making a large dent. Yanking the pole from a stop sign out the ground, Sango began to twirl it

above head. Daring the demon to come closer, only to wish she hadn't when he removed his sword from it's sheath.

Though Hiei held his speed to prolong the fight, he didn't oppose turning his sword against her. Sparks flew as the metals clashed. Both were relentless, and passerby s could barely believe their eyes. No one mentioned anything about a movie in filming downtown Tokyo. And where were the cameras? What they were witnessing had too be some kinda action flick.

Using supersonic assaults, both youkai and taijiya didn't seem to tire. Hiei decided to relieve her of the weapon, by cutting it in half with his sword. The experienced exterminator, knowing the worth of the metal pole, and seeing the force behind the attack, moved to block with her forearm. She smirk at his shocked expression, for her arm should have been amputated.

Hiei covered his surprise quickly. The woman had brought him up short yet again. At a flick of her wrist the concealed blades she'd been harboring surfaced through the material of the jacket. The taijiya knew it was no mistake to bring at least a few weapons. Though Hiraikotsu had been left in the well house, she still had her arm blades. And a sheath dagger strapped to her upper thigh... And some throwing knives tuck into the waist of her skirt, who's leather carrying case was currently chaffing the small of her back slightly. The fire in her eyes burned brightly making the color match his own. Baffled and extremely curious, he looked to the woman who seemed to be more demon than anything.

"Who are you" He demanded as got into fighting stance again. The question sounded less authoritative and more inquisitive.

"I am but a simple taijiya," she answered with sickly sweet voice "whose job is to rid this world of the likes of you."

"You are a liar and a fool. Hiei responded with a cool voice. "It is common knowledge that exterminators no longer exist. They haven't so for centuries."

"Oh... I'm sure theres at least one still hanging around" He sent a dark look which she returned with an innocent smile. How could he not believe it? This woman had the makings of the race long since extinct. Her weapons, and fighting styles! Fiery determination! Hiei once had the pleasure of meeting an exterminator in battle. The man was cut down before he'd even had chance to remove his blade. And Hiei was only a child then. He later found that it was the females who posed the real threat. The blood borns. Fast as cheetahs with the strength of ten grown men! It was rumored that one even took out a demon lord. Real live Kama Kazy! She had gotten back into stance with ease. She shouldn't have been able to move let alone prepare for an attack. Hiei was thoroughly impressed.

"Very well woman, I'll play for a bit" Hiei couldn't refuse the fact that his insides really hurt. Stifling down a cough, he pretended not to taste the blood present his in mouth. Scanning the supposed taijiya, whose sweet face was now sporting a black eye and swelling jaw. Both suffered from various scrapes, and cuts, though the two had too much pride to let it show.

This time, Sango didn't wait for him as she through a series of punches and flying kicks. The demon had strength and speed, but it was her flexibility and intellect that gave her fighting chance. With a right hook to the chin, it was Hiei who landed on the top of a car. The own of the vehicle screamed before she abandoned her property all together. The demon moved just as Sango landed in the space he'd occupied. Dagger sunk deeply into the metal... Where his throat should have been.

Glaring, both knew this fight was far from over. Once again sparks flew as the metal clashed. From car top to car top, the two warriors danced while slashing and blocking at each other. A sword fight in the middle of down town Tokyo traffic. It was unheard of. Hiei could hear the sirens though they were still a good stance away. He'd have to make a brake for it any minute now, and leave the woman to her own fate. Shame they weren't back in Maikai. This could have lasted a bit longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being big came in handy most of the times, except for moments like this. Kuwabara tried to get his legs to work faster, but it was of no use. '_Wheres Boton with a portal when you need one?' _Then he remembered. _'That's rights! We don't work for spirit world anymore!' _Oh well, it didn't change the fact that one of his friends was in trouble, and he had to get there before his priminiscion came to life.

The vision had come to him, right in the middle of a test. And of all the people in his life, it concerned his inch high quarreling buddy. Though Kuwabara couldn't see the other fighter. He'd seen enough to make him run out of the lecture hall right before answering the sixth quiz question. Hiei was about to be killed. He pinpointed the fire demons spirit energy and searched for the other demons. When he couldn't identify with other's Ki, he was startled.

"What kinda demon doesn't give off youki" muttered the spirit psychic. It felt more human than anything else. Unlike any human he'd ever came in contact with, but human none the less. "No way shorty's gonna be taken down by a human!" He didn't have to ponder further because he was almost there.

When Kuwabara broke into clearing, what he saw shocked him beyond comprehension. There was Hiei, standing on top of some poor bastard's sports car, banging blades with a girl. A human girl. A human girl with a very short skirt! Kuwabara , stood mesmerized as he caught a glimpse of a pair of very dainty pink panties, when the girl in question sent a draw kick towards fire youkai's head.

Sango was getting tired, but she wouldn't give into that. She could hear the people screaming from beneath the metal contraption from which she was standing. It was time to ends this before some one got hurt!

Hiei swung his swords a second to soon, only to realize his mistake. He forgotten that woman was quick for a human, and that she'd had arm blades as well as a hidden dagger. He'd known the mistake would prove fatal, when he saw the taijiya move in.

'_Imagine that! I Hiei, being slain by a human female. And with a lucky strike at that!_' He thought with no small amount of regret. A simple mistake was all it took for ones opponent to gain the upper hand. A mere slip of concentration when he saw her eyes flash.

When Sango blocked the sword with her arm blade, she saw an opening right in the fire demons mid section. Never one to hesitate, she instantly went for it. An ear splitting shout brought her to a halt.

"Nooooo!" Kuwabara screamed like his souls was being pierced. The thought of Hiei dying right in front of him was unbearable and though they fought constantly, Hiei was still one of his best friends. When the woman stopped, both fighters (as well as most of metro Tokyo) turned their heated yet questioning gazes to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was a real BITCH! So many issues over the last couple weeks. Plus I've never really been good at action scenes. Sex, yes! Action, no! It's about to all come to a boil, and for those who care (which I'm happy to see my fan base is expanding) it won't be another long wait for an update. Just expect an expanded waiting period for long action scenes. And thank you for your patience. Haven't heard from my beta yet so I've posted without waiting. I thought the public display served as a pretty good setting. And the antique shop! Sorry for the long wait, and the next chapter of Where The Heart Lies will be up before weeks end! Promise!

It's time again to thank all who reviewed:

Mr. Jones: You're the greatest. With a you as my beta, I'm sure this story will go far!

Kawii Girl: Thank you for the encouraging review. I hope you continue to read!

Purple People Eater: I hope it was up to your expectations.

Reiaynne: Thanks and I'm glad you really like the story!

Please don't forget to read 'Where the Heart Lies' and tell me what you think. And as always please read and review.

P.S. Does any one know when will be up?

P.S.S. There will be lots of explaining next chapter!


	9. Taking Liberties

Having It All

Taking Liberties

You know the drill, I don't own shit!

Inuyasha was angry. Well, there was never really a time when the hanyou wasn't disgruntle, the only few exceptions being when alone with his mate, scarfing down ramen and joking with friends. Pissed couldn't even possibly describe what he was feeling now. Actually he'd passed pissed about thirty minutes ago, and was positively livid now.

Taking deep breaths to calm his nerves and throbbing head ache he unconsciously flexed his claws for the thousandth. The cause of his ire was currently standing a few feet away with a smirk planted on his smug face. Oh man, what he wouldn't give to wipe it off. His mate had already warned him, and he really didn't want to go another round with Kagome. Inuyasha knew he was being a bit harsh, but it really couldn't be helped. He'd told the wench a hundred times to stay out of his fights, but she had yet to listen.

Yusuke was sporting a nonchalant facade though his insides were eating away at him. The guy had landed a hard punch to his jaw as soon as the pleasantries where done, thus starting the fight. To say that it surprised the hell out of him, was an understatement. Having been out of practice for quite some time, it felt like Toguro had been resurrected for the sole purpose of socking him in the head.

Refusing to be out done, the former spirit detective responded by crushing his head into the demon's. It was strange because the guy only smelled like half demon. Half breeds weren't this strong or fast. As they went at it blow for blow, Yusuke realized something. Why hadn't he seen this guy in the tournament for Makai? Surely someone with his skills, would have been note worthy, and as far as he knew, there where no hanyous in demon world. They'd be hunted down and killed before even being allowed to set foot on the other side. It was no secret that most full demons disliked hanyous. A fact that made him that much more popular.

He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the fight. The guy hadn't pulled his sword yet so things didn't have to get too ugly. Maybe he could just knock him out then drag him back to Makai. When the guy Yusuke affectionately named dog boy finally brandished his weapon, which looked to be an old rusty blade, the girl yelled drawing his attention back to her. Why was she so worried about that? That old rusty piece of shit couldn't slice through butter.

"Inuyasha No!" Kagome screamed out. They were in her time now. He just couldn't go swinging Tetassiga around like an idiot. The city was far to populated for that. Some one could get seriously hurt. Not to mention they were fighting directly in front of her house. The Sunset shrine had been in her family for centuries. It was bad enough that they were fighting on sacred ground.

Inuyasha froze, but he was the only one. Yusuke had already fired. The half demon watched in wonder as a bright light erupted from the intruders finger tip and knew that he wouldn't be able to block the attack for it was coming to fast. Without the cloak of a fire rat, he would sustain a great amount injury. As it was, he could already feel the heat rolling off the massive ball if energy.

Yusuke hadn't meant to put so much into when he fired his spirit gun. Being idle had made him rusty and a little more leery that he'd like to admit. His heart stopped when the girl the let out a panicked cry and sprinted in front of the half demon.

Inuyasha didn't see his mate until it was to late. Kagome was about to take the full brute of the blast. The world seemed to stop for the half demon. It was like Kikyo all over again. He couldn't protect her, on Mount Hakerai, and now Kagome was about to die right in front of him. Like last time, he was powerless to stop it.

Kagaome saw the blast coming and knew what she had to do. Inuyasha stood open and unprotected, and there was no way in hell she'd let her mate be harmed. Raising her palms, she concentrated all her

spiritual powers out ward and created a large barrier. The blast was deflected, but her energy moved forward until it hit the other man in the shoulder.

Yusuke was beyond shocked. How could she do that? Taking a few sniffs, he decided that she was just human. A human with a vast amount of spirit energy. Her barrier was strong enough to knock him off his feet, and it burned when it touched him. He wasn't angry though, for if it not for that barrier, the girl would have most certainly died. He didn't need that shit on his conscious.

Kagome moved forward seeing that Inuyasha was still in shock. She saw the man ready his attack again.

"Wait! We don't mean you any harm!" She saw him relax and moved forward only to be yanked by her arm and placed behind Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha! You jerk-"

"SHUT UP!" His head turned to face her and Kagome gasped. She knew that look. The one that meant his demon was way to close to the surface. She'd learned not to toy with him when he was like this. She had enough to deal with, without her mate going full demon. He turned to the other demon, while smirking sinisterly. His voice even and smooth.

"Say you're prayers fucker."

Yusuke regained his usual cockiness and smiled. "You first dog boy."

"No stop! Both of you, just stop!" She turned to her mate and pleaded him with her eyes. "Please Inuyasha, just trust me on this. He isn't evil. I can feel it." It was true too. Kagome had become significantly stronger and she could tell that man before her wasn't there to cause them harm. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

"I'll stop girlie, but you better keep your puppy on a leash."

"Fuck you, asshole! I take you on anytime." The half demon growled when the arrogant bastard just stood there smirking at him. He could still see his mate taking the hit full force. He'd watched her die in his mind. I feeling he just couldn't shake, even if it wasn't true. He wanted the bastard to feel his claws.

"Inuyasha please." Kagome knew Inu wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard, but she didn't want blood shed if it could be helped. Inuyasha crossed his arms, but remained silent. Turning to the guy that felt like a half demon himself, she questioned.

"Why did you attack us. We haven't done anything wrong?"

"It was never about you girlie, but your boyfriend's gotta come with me."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my mate. What do you want with him?" The guy who'd introduced himself as Yusuke, explained the whole situation. When he was done, the couple didn't know whether to laugh or slap him in the head for being so stupid. After telling him the facts, Kagome and Inuyasha said that they had friends who could prove it and the three of them could wait together. After buttoning her shirt to conserve decency, Kagome stood by her mate. He growled low in his throat when she reached for him.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome withdrew her hand as if she was burned. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked to him pleadingly.

"Inuyasha?"

"I said don't!" He ground out furiously. Inuyasha tried his hardest to keep the red from his vision. How many times had he warned her. Countless times. True Kagome was a good deal stronger than before, but still. She had died before his very eyes, a feeling Inuyasha doubted he'd ever be able to shake. Why couldn't she just listen to him. Just once! The way Kagome just paraded around, not thinking twice, going head first into dangerous situations...

Now, where had he heard that before?

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Thirty minutes later...

Miroku couldn't deny the foreboding any longer. There were demons about and Sango was out there alone and unarmed. He cursed silently, if she got hurt it would be all his fault. Sango was to be his wife, it was his job to protect her. Once again he'd let his lecherous ways come between them. It wouldn't be the first it proved fatal either.

But this was Sango. She was a lot stronger than when they'd first started their journey together. Stronger than he could ever be. Why was he so worried anyway. Sango didn't need him! If any thing he should running to her for protection. She had to be okay. She just had to be. Now if he could only make himself believe it.

Reaching the shrine steps, two very strong and unfamiliar demonic auras made him pause. He could feel Inuyasha's. Judging by how furiously his aura was flaring, the hanyou was ready to pounce at any moment. Closing his eyes in concentration, he tapped into Kagome's spiritual energy. It was less aggressive. But Miroku could tell that she was nervous as all hell. He could also tell that Kirara was there, but she hadn't transformed yet.

"Okay, so wheres Shippo?"' Hadn't he decided to stay with Sango? Grasping a hand full of wards, Miroku climbed the steps as quickly as possible. If anything happened, he'd be there to protect his friends. Finally reaching the stop, the monk took off full speed towards his friends.

'Please let her be okay' he repeated the words in his head like a mantra. Praying that Budah would protect his beloved at least until he was able to. All most there Miroku called out.

"Inuyasha!"

"Over here Miroku!" Running over the small hill, the monk sighed in relief. None of his friends seemed to be harmed. Strung tight and ready for battle, but definitely unharmed. Walking over, Miroku didn't notice him till the last moment. His breath caught as he stared into impossibly green eyes. Emerald eyes filled with the same alarmed curiosity as his own. The monk's face hardened as he readied a ward between his finger tips.

Kurama looked at the human, daring him into action. He should have known they would meet again. The kitsen hadn't expected to see him in the middle of this mess, but still. And what was it about his scent. The hanyou, which he'd decided was half Inuyoukai half human, the priestess, and even the nekomato carried that same unique scent. Though it was strongest on the human male and fire cat. Hadn't he once known someone who owned a fire neko?

Casting a side idle thoughts Kurama focused on the situation at hand. Yusuke had brought him up to speed. This was definitely one of demons they were looking for. He'd sensed his friends spirit gun and sprinted toward the source. Something was definitely afoot. To make matters worse, Youko was stirring. His other part was anxious, for reasons his human self couldn't decide. Taking a calming breath, he contemplated what needed to be done. The hanyou wasn't going down without a fight and he had help. Powerful help. What was a half demon doing in Makai any way?

The monk's movements brought his attentions back. The human appeared anxious. It was clear that he was searching for something. Kurama could tell by the way his eyes darted about. Yusuke tensed as the human began to move towards the building. Kurama put a restraining hand on his arm. He wanted to see what the man was up to.

Finally remembering, Miroku realized something or rather someone was missing. He ran to the house to search and as he reached for the door Inuyasha's voice stopped him. Already knowing what he or who his friend was searching for, he spoke without taking his eyes off the two demons.

"She's not in there Miroku." Inuyasha shouted. A cold chill ran down Miroku's spine, as fear gripped his heart like never before.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Miroku didn't meant to sound so harsh, but he could care less. His fiancée was missing.

"How the hell should I know? She left with you, last I remembered! Keep up with'chaown woman!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said warning present in her voice. Though he was pissed with her, she still wouldn't let him treat their friends like crap. Especially since she knew Miroku was just worried about Sango. He turned and glowered at her.

"I thought you two were together, when did you separate?" She was starting to get concerned about her missing friend as well. Why would Sango just take off own her own? She'd been curious when Kirara showed up alone. In her larger form, the demon cat made her 'guest' to nervous, so as a show of good faith, Kagome convinced Kirara to transform into her less threatening form. But wait, if Sango was missing-

"Miroku is Shippo with-"

"Yes, we have to find them both! Kirara lets go!"

"Wait a minute, nobodies going no where!" Yusuke stepped forward. He wasn't going anywhere. No one was, well at least until they got down to the bottom of things. Miroku sent the the half demon a dark glare. No one was going to stop him from getting to his Sango. She was in danger. He just knew it, and he'd be damned if he'd just sit here and wait. Hand going to the rosary bindings on his right palm, he responded.

"I have no wish to fight, but if you try to stop me, I will not hesitate."

"Nor shall we." Kurama said stepping forward, having been itching to quarrel with the monk.

"Very well then!" Miroku raised his hand to remove the sacred beads when Kagome's terrified cry made him pause.

"MIROKU NO!" Kagome didn't even want to think about what could possibly happen. Who knows what would be sucked up as well. " Please, I told you already!You can't fight like that here!"

"You also told us that there were no demons here Lady Kagome."

"I know but-

"What the fuck" Yusuke interjected loudly. "Theres two demons right there!"

"Yes, I know but-" The young priestess tried to explain again but was cut off.

"Shut the hell up, all off ya!" After taking a few sniffs, Inuyasha knew that without a doubt.

"Shippo's on the way, and he's com'in fast!" When the two outsiders tensed and got into battle stance, Kagome quickly explained.

"No, no, he's just a kit! He can't hurt you." They relaxed, but barely.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Shippo was beyond exhausted. Kitsen magic was supposed to used in short intervals. He'd been holding this illusion for quite a while now. But Sango hadn't let him down, so he would let her down either. When he reached the shrine the young fox was barely able to keeps his eyes open. When he saw his friends down below, and gave a weary smile. All he had to do now is tell the others and they'd go and rescue their taijiya friend.

Body finally giving in, he dropped the disguise and plummeted to the earth below. Inuyasha saw the kit falling rapidly and jump up to met him. When he came down, he had an exhausted Shippo in his arms.

His friends ran over immediately and hovered closely.

"You have to help Sa- San-" He passed out before he could release the final word.

"You see, I must find her. Now!"

Yusuke always hated when Kuwabara and Hiei contacted him mentally. It always made him feel so violated. He didn't like the idea of anybody poking around in his head. It was just somethings you didn't want people to know. Kuwabara asked him of his where abouts then said that he was on his way. That Hiei and something called a taijiya was were coming as well. What the hell was a taijiya?

"Is something troubling you, Yusuke?" Kurama saw his friend shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Nawh just Kuwabara. He's on his way with Hiei. Oh and he said something about a taijiya coming with them. Whats a taijiya?"

"Taijiya?" Kurama questioned with slightly widened eyes. It was common knowledge that the demon exterminators were a extinct. All the tribes had been wiped out, some few hundred years ago.

"Excuse me did you mention something about a taijiya?" Kagome had over heard and wanted to be clear before jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah so?"

"Oh my gods, that means-" Miroku rushed forward before Kagome could finish.

The more Kurama thought about it, he realized the only taijiya he'd ever come in contact with was _'her'_!

"I have to get to her ! I have to find Sango!"

No one seemed to notice as the fox paled and his breath caught. "No! It could not be, not after all this time!"

_'It can not be!"_

Handing the wee kitsen over to the girl, inu-hanyou announced that monk should stay put, because they'd be here any minute. Kurama closed his eyes. Yes he could sense them already. Taking a few whiffs, of course he could smell his friends, but there was something else. Something that five centuries, death and a new life couldn't erase. He couldn't forget that scent even if he tried. Oh gods how he did try. Youko was surging forward, demanding freedom. He would keep his eyes closed too. Undoubtedly, they had to be golden at this point. Youko was so close to the surface.

When Hiei and Kuwabara appeared behind him, he finally opened his eyes.

Sango muttered a small thanks to Kuwabara. He had to carry her, since the fight had taken more out of the huntress than originally thought. He sat her down a good distance away from her friends. Leery of the unfamiliar presences.

_'She smells and sounds exactly as the woman I remember.' Kurama thought. 'It's not possible.'_

The fox turned slowly to face them. His eyes widened and body shook uncontrollably. Moving faster than human vision allowed, he appeared in front of her. The woman that looked, smelled, and sounded like the only person he'd ever loved. The human woman who'd crushed his heart and let the pieces scatter in the wind. _'Sango'_

Grabbing her upper arm he peered openly into her face as her body was slowly brought to met his own. He stopped when her body was flush against him and their faces were less than a hairs breath apart.

He could see through the swelling and bruises, and knew without question. It was his Sango. The same girl that had promised herself to him so long ago. Kurama could feel in the marrow of his bones. Somehow, someway, it was Sango standing before him and he found himself at a loss. One part of him wanted to kiss her. Kiss her until they were both breathless. It was his darker self fueled by memories and hate that had him fingering the rose whip in his pocket.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The taijiya had never been one to show weakness. She'd have to be unconscious in order to let a male carry her. Once she'd walked a day straight, with a broken ankle. Anytime one of her fellow exterminators showed concern, she'd snarl at them. One even went as far as to try and pick her up. Permanent scare. Shame really, he had such a nice face.

She'd had the drop on the fire demon, that is until that moron called out startling the shit out of her. Just before that, there was a large serge of energy. It had distracted the demon just enough for her to lunge. Knowing it was a lucky shot, and the chance of her ridding him was long gone. Sango returned the glare the little bastard shot her. She was soon forgotten as the guy with the bright orange hair and commonly face came over. He and the little demon soon were engulfed in a heated argument.

In the distance, she could hear loud shrill noises. There was also a humming coming from somewhere over head. 'what the hell is that' she thought. The two males looked quizzically as her attention was no longer on them, but the sky. Was it a bird demon of sorts? If so what kind?

She jumped off the car as a large steel covered demon bird came into view. It was hovering closer and Sango instinctively got into battle stance, dagger grasped firmly in hand.

"What sort of demon is that?" Both men could have been knocked over by a mild breeze. Didn't she know what a helicopter was? Who didn't? It was the twenty first century after all. Kuwabara knowing Hiei enough, answered. Sarcasm and snide remarks wouldn't help the situation at all.

"It's a helicopter" he said while giving her an odd look.

"Is it a threat?" Sango refused to take her eyes away. She'd be ready for it. Whatever it was. She really wished Kagome was there. At least Inuyasha, maybe he'd know what this 'helicopter' demon was. The taijiya doubted that she could kill it, what with a dislocated shoulder, and bum ankle and all.

"Noooo, but we gotta get outta here. The cops are coming."

"Cops?" Sango repeated, not remembering the strange word. "Are they demons as well?" Okay this was getting a little to strange thought both men. She didn't know who or what the police were either?

"No, but I can guarantee that you don't wanna find out. Their com'in, we gotta go now!" She gave them a skeptical look, but decided to follow. At least with them she knew what she was up against.

The three ran through passages and alley ways until sure they weren't being followed. Sango fell, the pain in her ankle becoming to much to bare. She tried standing and walking again the violent throbbing made her collapse. Her shoulder wasn't making it any easier either.

"Hey, need some help pretty lady?" What was it about Kuwabara and babes in distress? He just couldn't help himself! His inquire was returned with a dark scowl. Of'course she didn't need help. Even if she did, like hell she'd except it! She was about to respond when she heard the demon who was named Hiei chuckle.

The fire demon understanding a great deal about warriors' pride, laughed a little. She was a warrior after all, and the moron asking to lend assistance was a vicious blow to her's.

Sango was just about to give the fucker a piece of her already over whelmed mind when, the big guy intervened.

"Don't mind Shorty, he's kinda cranky. You know with his height complex and all." He said with a laugh.

"Quiet oaf, or I'll silence you permanently."

That comment sparked an all out war as the two slashed at each other with words. The need for silence out weighed her pride and she excepted just to get the idiots to shut up.

"Okay, hop on pretty girl" Kuwabara squatted low enough for the girl to climb on. Sango looked on in horror as she saw what his intentions were. No way! No way in hell! Damned hentai!

"Pervert:" She shouted as a loud slap echoed through the air. It didn't matter that Kagome did this all the time. Un un, she was not the one! She felt self conscious enough, the whole world would definitely see her underwear riding like that. Then the was the fact of her underwear and his thin shirt being the only thing to separate them. Down there, you know. Fuck that!

"Ouch" he said in shock. "Hey what was that for! Shut the hell up Shrimp!" Hiei only seemed to laugh harder.

"You- you wanted m-me to- to"

"Hey, I'm not gonna grope ya or nothin. Just tryin to help." She thought it over for a moment. He didn't seem like the lecherous type, his sincerity making her feel guilty. She decided to trust him.

"Sorry about that, kinda reflex. I would really appreciate it." Maybe he could also help her find her friends too. "Um, Do you think that you can take me to the Sunset Shrine? My friends are there."

"Sure thing, just let me contact my friends first." The psychic closed his eyes and concentrated. He gave Yusuke a quick run down of everything that transpired and got their location. Just so happens...

"You're in luck girlie! Thats where my friends are. Whata coincidence, huh!"

"Yeah it is" was Sango's only reply._ 'Telepath' _the taijiya thought. Best to be on guard.

They made it to the shrine in no time at all. For that Sango was extremely grateful. As soon as the physic came to a stop she'd jumped off his back like it was on fire. That would be all Inuyasha needed to see. The stupid idiot would tease her for months about being so weak that she had to be carried. Then she'd have to whack him with Hiraikotsu and step on his neck to make her point. He'd get up and try to kill her, and Kagome would sit him. Either way he'd lose! Then their was the fact that her fiancée was jealous as hell. Sure he was a miserable lech, but that didn't change the fact.

"Um... thank you!"

"Aw, anytime pretty lady. Those ur friends?" He looked the unfamiliar faces over then turned back to the taijiya. They didn't look so tough, but neither did the girl. He'd known from first hand experience that she was strong for a woman. Hell she was strong for a human period!

Kuwawbara saw her small nod and began making his way over to the crowed. But before he could move to help the girl, a black and red blur swooshed passed him. Before he knew it, the spirit physic was staring at the back of his normally composed companion. Did Kurama wanna do the girl harm?

Sango eyes widened and she released a startled gasp. _'What the hell?' _the exterminator thought? To shocked to think of defending herself against the strange demon. Yes, the man with the most beautiful emerald eyes she'd ever seen was a demon.

He was bringing her closer and for a moment Sango was defenseless. So familiar she thought. Something about his touch, stirred her. It was the strangest dev'iau. They were so close now, his head dipped lower, breathing and heart beat just as erratic as her own. Sango tilted her her face little more, blinking slowly. Drowning in this strangers gaze. As their bodies molded together, Sango closed her eyes in remembrance. Her conscious was screaming at her, telling her to recall. But recall what? Realization hit her like December's river water. _'Oh gods! Is he going to kiss me?"_

Barely noticing the startled gasps from all surrounding them, she look into his face. His eyes were closed, as impossibly soft looking lips came closer to her own. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of his breath, that she snapped out of her stupor.

Grasping her dagger in hand, she swiftly brought it up to met his jugular. Pressing it firmly to his Adam's apple, she watched as his eyes snapped open. Seems she wasn't the only one trapped in a daze. Once the taijiya was sure she'd had his attention, she questioned the male that had dared to take such liberties with her.

"Sorry to interrupt you and all" Sango said with a small evil smirk playing across her lips. She pressed the blade until a small crimson line appeared. "But do we know each other?"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Thank you to all who reviewed! Life's been a real bitch but I'm not really complaining. Just pissed as hell! Sorry it took so long. I hope people are still willing to read. I promise from now on, you'll get a chapter for this story or Where The Heart Lies every week! I was hoping to end it at about 20 chapters. Where The Heart Lies is only 10.

Guess what, I've even made it to a C2. Wow thanks so much Rei!

Please remember to read and review! You guys keep me going!

P.S. Poison is a really good story written by a new Author named Mitsuki. You guys should check it out. It's a really good read!


	10. Chapter 10

Having It All

Chapter 10

I don't own Yu Yu or Inu. Just the story line.

oOo

'Isn't this how our began affair began? With her blade pressed to my throat' The avatar fox spirit reminisced fondly. What other woman would greet a man in such a way? Only one known to him. The female who'd left him in the forest with a bleeding heart some five hundred centuries prior. The only taijiya he'd ever encountered. His Sango!

"Are you familiar with me demon?" The metal was starting to dig in as a thin crimson trail appeared.

'Every curve, deep, and hollow' Kurama responded in thought.

Sango gave herself a mental shake. His tender yet firm grip. She couldn't describe it, his touch wasn't unfamiliar. The taijiya was at a loss as something from deep within beckoned.

Emerald orbs, she could concentrate on nothing else, were making an unvoiced demand.

_Remember_

His hold loosened more so, as her arm was gently caressed. Sango gasped loudly as her skin prickled. Fire and ice rushed through her being simultaneously, causing the startled taijiya to tremble.

Eyes wide and disbelieving, she took in his appearance. Fire green eyes. Crimson locks. Unearthly beautiful face. Sango was certain that she'd never encountered this demon before. It'd quite be impossible to forget really. Yet, she couldn't really deny the sensation caused by a single caress. The goose bumps were a tell tale sign.

_Do not see with your eyes_

Suddenly feeling weak, her grip on the dagger seemed less certain by the moment until it dropped. The sharpness of the blade caused the to metal ring softly as it fell to the ground. This stranger, with his emerald eyes and familiar touch held her completely at his mercy, as she was overwhelmed.

_Remember with you heart_

'Green eyes? I don't want his eyes to be green! Why is that?'

She searched for strength, her voice, anything that would break his spell.

"Take your hands off her demon!" In all the time she'd known him, Sango had never heard Miroku speak so harshly. He seemed jealous, almost bitterly so. It caused her to stutter over her response.

"Hou -Houshi-sama" Sango peered at her fiancé nervously as he stalked toward them with their friends in tow. "I-I-"

"I said get away from her!" Completely ignoring her, the monk focused his attention on the demon who'd dared lay hand on his intended. The ward between his finger tips portraying his intent on purifying his ass straight to hell. What right did this strange youkai have to touch her. Sango was his!

Quickly putting distance between them, Sango stepped away from the man- no demon with green eyes.

Her entire being trembling with anticipation and ...fear? His touch had startled her. True. But it was his familiarity that caused her breathing to hitch and her limbs to quake. Casting a cautious glance in his direction, Sango's eyes widened dramatically at the fact that his own gaze remained studiously upon her.

In truth, Kurama was studying her. And the similarity's were startling! From the cherry blossoms fragrance that blended with her own unique scent( that also carried the monks lingering smell, which displeased him greatly) to the needle fine scar on her neck. She's received the mark from her first extermination. It was all the same. Except for the eyes. They were the same shade has **his **Sango's, but so very different. Pain. Such horrible pain that it shadowed any light that my have been there. There was a always such hope in his lovers eyes. A beacon for the weary spirit. It was what called to him, tempting him with it's purity and warmth. There was little warmth left in the woman. This woman with Sango's face. His lovers aura was a bright, almost blinding, where as this womans was blackened, saturated with hate and malice. Those were not the eyes of his lover. More fitting for a being like Hiei. The were cold, cruelly so. Anguish and loathing deftly concealing the madness that lingered just beneath the surface.

Who is the woman Kurama?

Speak of the devil. He wasn't surprised that Hiei would question his peculiar behavior.

I am not certain, but she may be familiar with Youko. Refer to me as only Schuicci for the time being. Make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara do as well. Kurama didn't divulge anymore information knowing that Hiei would automatically assume the worst. No one would ever guess that the avatar may or may not be this females former lover.

Normally Hiei would have lashed out at being spoken to in such a manner, but the fox seemed serious. Almost desperate. And if the woman knew Youko, there was a damned good reason Kurama didn't want his true identity revealed.

Now the avatar had a few choices to make. He could reveal himself, and hope all hell didn't brake loss immediately after, Youko's was quite unpredictable at times, and there was a chance that he might actually try and harm the woman. Or he could let the situation play itself out. It was still a chance that this was not his lover. But if so, why? And more importantly how?

He didn't have time for further consideration as a split second later, he was practically touching noses with the owner of a pair of very stony violet eyes. The monk was seething.

"It would be wise for you to keep your distance." The humans aura was crackling with spiritual energy and Kurama briefly wondered if the monk would be more formidable than he originally thought. Pushing those thoughts a side the fox spirit narrowed his eyes in distaste. Both men turned away when the hanyou growled.

Miroku looked towards his friends to see Inuyasha grasping Sango's chin. The houshi gasped as he took account of the bruises and scrapes that covered her face. Anger renewed, he marched over to the taijiya to get a better look.

"Inuyasha" Sango warned in a dangerous voice, trying to yank her head away. Although she knew he was just concerned, it was still embarrassing to be fawned over in such a way. As if her pride hadn't already taken a sever beating. Then for Miroku a moment later to do the same thing. It made her feel weak. Inuyasha ignored her, and turning to the unfamiliar group, he glowered at the lot.

"Which one of you bastards hit her?" He didn't have to wait long as the shortest of the four stepped forward. Purplish blotches marring his features, but to a lesser degree. He was a demon after all.

"I did. What of it half breed?" Hiei sent the dog a taunting smirk, reaching for hilt of his sword.

"I don't need my sword for short shit, my claws will do just fine!" He cracked his knuckles as step forward ready to take the little asshole's head off. No one touched his humans! No one! Sango was second only to Kagome, since the miko was his mate, the taijiya being more like a sister. He knew Sango well enough to know that she wouldn't just go around picking fights. Then there was Shippo's warning. This little bastard had thought his friend some easy human prey, and she'd shown him a thing or two for his poor judgment. What Inuyasha wouldn't give to see him take Sango on when she was fully geared up. Quickest match in history.

"Inuyasha" Sango said trying to gain his attention by grabbing a hold of his arm. "Inuyasha, I don't need you to do that! I took care of it already." Sango declared in a strong voice.

"Getting the shit beat out of you is what you call handling it?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Inuyasha!"Sango's lowered her tone to a warning growl.

"Inuyasha stop it! Or so help me!" Kagome shouted. "You've been itching for a fight since that jerk" She jabbed her thumb in Yusuke's direction. "Showed up. Pound him all you want, but I won't let you pick on this little boy." The unfamiliar's gave the girl an odd stare. It started out as a few snickers that quickly bloomed into full out side splitting laughter. Hiei remained frozen in silent shock, the signs of embarrassment being the red tinge coloring his cheeks.

"Why you ignorant little wench! I should-" Hiei advanced on the girl.

"You just try it buddy! I purify you before you can take another step!" Kagome said while raising her hands. Instantly a pink light began to emit from her finger tips.

"Shorty might be a twerp" Kuwabara said between chuckles as he stepped between his friend and the girl who was ready to turn Hiei into dust. "But he aint a kid."

"Oh..."Kagome replied her own cheeks reddening a bit. "Well... Still we shouldn't be fighting when we need to get down to the bottom of things. Just let me heal Sango than we go inside and have a nice long talk."

"No Kagome! You don't have to-" The taijiya held up her hand to ward off her friend's help.

"It's no problem at all!" She said while waving her hand. When the taijiya protested again, Inuyasha began to get annoyed.

"Sango shut up and let Kagome heal ya!" Inuyasha barked having grown tired of the taijiya's stubbornness. Though it wouldn't take her friend much energy at all, Sango didn't need it. She didn't want to need it. She'd heal in a few days on her own. She wasn't some weakling liability.

Glaring heatedly at the half demon, she clinched her fist to keep her temper in check. Choosing a tone that expressed her hostility as well as her full intent to fuck him up if he chose to persist, Sango spoke.

"I said that I don't need any damned-"

"Sango." I was Miroku who'd spoken this time. It was one of the only times he'd used this tone with her. One that said he wouldn't be defied. The tone of a husband. She may have been a taijiya and a willful woman in her right but even she was not so defiant that she would disobey her husband to be. Her mother had been a boar of a woman, but she still respected her father within reason. "Let Kagome heal you."

There was a brief flash just behind her eyes that lasted only a moment. Torn between telling her fiancé to go to hell and relenting, Sango's shoulders sagged and chose the latter, all fight seeming to leave her body that instant. 'He's only concerned for me. They all are' she thought, though being spoken to like a child didn't bode well. After a resolute nod she motioned for the miko to start.

Approaching her friend quickly, the no longer inexperienced priestess extended her powers to access the damage. 'Hmm.. Several bruised ribs, twisted ankle, busted lip,one black eye. It's a wonder she's even conscious! But then again this is San- Oh my gods!'

"Sango" Kagome began eyes wide with concern and shock. "Did you know your shoulders dislocated?" The taijiya must have been in immense pain. At Sango's stiff and very embarrassed nod the miko quickly gathered the older girl in her arms quickly. Concentrating on each injury a serene light encased the females and those unfamiliar with this process stared in wonder.

The miko closed her eyes as healing powers course through the tips of her fingers causing the her friend's aura to brighten just a fraction more.

Sango could feel raw energy of Kagome's powers flowing through her and she closed her eyes with a sigh. Though it was only for her benefit, she couldn't help feeling vulnerable. And the tingling always caused itching. During exterminator training, her mother and father had preached that working through the pain made one stronger. Sango had even learned two throw Hiraikotsu with three broken fingers. All pain, all gain. If that were fact, was Kagome unintentionally making her weak?

Kagome smiled as the light began to fade. Healing was getting easier all time.

"There. All done! Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sango couldn't decide whether she sounded like a healer, mother, or both.

"Not at all. Thanks Kagome." Though Sango did refrain from scratching her arms. She rotated her shoulders, stretched and flexed her joints, finding the cracking and popping sounds oddly comforting. She'd have to stretch the kinks out later. Looking over at Miroku, she returned his smile before quickly slipping her mask back into place. The cold unfeeling persona that spoke volumes of her abilities. She looked serious, dangerous, and completely on guard. Or was her smile really the facade? Sango couldn't tell sometimes.

"No problem" The miko waved her hand with a proud smile on her face. "Now let see if we can do something about your clothes." The taijiya female held back a startled gasp. It looked like most of her outfit had been shredded. The various rips and holes in her shirt as well as skirt made Sango feel half guilty about ruining Kagome's gift. On the other hand she felt sweet relief in the knowledge that the skimpy excuse for clothing was completely useless now.

"Wow!" Kuwabara was the first to speak, after what was witnessed. "How'd she do that?"

"She a miko!" Inuyasha answered, a great deal of pride lacing in his tone. He's mate was unbelievable.

"She's a what?"

"A miko you idiot!" Hiei snapped. "A priestess. A woman with spiritual powers."

"Oh." Was his intelligent reply before anger set. "Well how the hell should I know what a miko is. It's not like they taught us that stuff in school or somethin. I've never even heard that word before."

"I'd actually be surprised if you had." Hiei said seriously. "Miko's and monks aren't as common as they use to be. Especially not ones with this much spirit energy." He eyed not only Kagome but Miroku as well.

Kagome ignored two men and focused on helping Sango out of the ruined denim jacket. It shocked her at first, but the more she thought about it, Sango wearing her arm blades shouldn't really have came as a surprise at all. Her friend was like Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was nothing if not guarded and prepared for anything. Truly there wasn't a carefree bone in his body.

Sango kept her head down and allowed her friend to remove the jacket. The red head hadn't let his eyes stray yet, and she was finding it hard to disregard him. She shivered at the knowledge of those green orbs continuing what Kagome started. It was thrilling to a certain degree.

Mistaking her tremble, Miroku quickly unbuttoned his shirt and placed it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms for warmth. Sango flashed the monk a grateful smile, happy to have her attention elsewhere.

It took all his years of practiced resistance to keep from ripping the woman who may or may not be his Sango out of the monks arms. He took a calming breath, desperate not to give himself away. Hiei was already gaging him, trying his damnedest to peak behind the century old barriers he'd set in place. True his mind had locked her away, but his heart never could. God's help him, he still loved her. Be it reincarnation, or future relative or cosmic prank, he loved woman standing before him.

'Am I such a fool?'

_Yes_

The monk moved aside and the priestess wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulder, leading her to the old shack on the shrine grounds.

"Wait." Sango stopped, suddenly remembering something _very_ important. She gave Miroku and Inuyasha pointed looks. "There are telepaths among them. Be on guard." She returned Hiei's glare, and sent Kuwabara an apologetic glance. She didn't want to offend him since he'd gone out of his way to nice, but there was still too much they didn't know about these strangers. Why take chances?

Kurama discretely watched them until the two women disappeared inside the wooden structure.

"Where are they going?" Yusuke questioned clearly skeptical.

"To get changed."

"The house is that way."

"Mind your own fucking business asshole!"

"Okay shit head! Thats about all I'm gonna take from a puppy like you!"

"Guys violence aint gonna solve nothin!" Kuwabara jumped between the two, single handedly trying to prevent a disaster. Hiei sure as hell wasn't gonna help, and Kurama just seemed out of sorts.

"Shut the hell up ugly before I kick your ass too!"

"Now Inuyasha" Miroku ceased his glaring at the red headed demon in hopes of maintaining peace. "He has a good point. We should try to remain peaceful until the situation settles itself."

Having overheard the commotion Kirara left off guarding the exhausted Shippo to help her friends. Her human and the other female had left, leaving only the half dog(he was only_ half_ dog, thus only half bad) and Sango's male. She'd have to protect them.

She came to stand beside Miroku, hissing threateningly at the strangers.

"Whata pretty kitty!" It was no secret that Kuwabara never met a cat he didn't love. And they fury balls of cuteness always seemed drawn to him. There wasn't a cat alive he couldn't woo. He leaned forward, reaching for the little sweetheart, completely ignoring Yusuke and Kurama.

"Com mere pretty kitty." Instantly seeing him as a threat Kirara ran forward while transforming. She roared loudly.

"Whoa! Big kitty!" His eyes widened dramatically as the cat prepared to pounce on him.

"Kirara no!" Miroku shouted. "Don't attack him." The fire cat halted, though reluctantly. She refused to revert though.

"She's cool in a frightening sorta way." Miroku smirked at the orange haired man.

"You have no idea." Then he looked over at the one they called Hiei. "I wouldn't touch that neko if I were you! Not if you want to live to see another day that is." Even with the monks warning Hiei refused to remove his hand from the hilt of his sword.

"And what will happen if I do human. Your hardly any match for me!"The fire demon sent the man a challenging smirk, removing his hand from the hilt, showing that he wasn't the least bit worried.

"It's not me that you should worry about. I'm not her owner." Then Miroku sent him a smirk of his own. "And as to whether or not I am formidable, that as yet to be seen." Their **guest **were starting to grate his nerves. First the one called Yusuke was brash, rude, and completely volatile. He already had one belligerent half demon to deal with, he didn't need another. Hiei. Well, he'd struck Sango. That was reason enough to despise him. The orange hair man didn't seem so bad, just dim. Terribly, terribly dim.

Then there was the red head. Miroku didn't catch his name, but he hated him the most. The youkai couldn't seem to keep his eyes or hand off his fiancé'. If he touched her one more time... lets just say Miroku wouldn't be held responsible for his ass getting suck up in the wind tunnel. 'He really needs to keep his hands to himself. Damned lecher.'

"Don't worry about Kirara, Miroku," Inuyasha said with a snicker. "She'd probably use his little ass as a tooth pick."

"Whats the matter dog shit" Yusuke spoke before Hiei could retort. "Mad cause I came at a bad time?" The former spirit detective grinned openly when he heard the half dog's warning growl. "From the smell of things, it looks like I came right when your were eating-AHH" He was cut off by a powerful right hook. Yusuke slid a few feet before skidding to a stop. He could barely hear what dog boy was shouting.

"Shut your fucking mouth about about my mate, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha shook his fist threateningly watching while the other half demon got to his feet. Without words, the punk made a mad dash for him, only to be grabbed by the red head and Ugly. Miroku stood as a barrier trying to restrain him.

"Yusuke! Calm yourself!"

"Let me go goddammit! I'm gonna kill him! You here me bitch-boy? Your fuckin dead!"

"Chill Urameshi! You can kick his ass later!"

"Get outta the way, Miroku! That bastard's mine!"

"Inuyasha settle down now!" Miroku was turning red from all the straining. He could really use some help from the black clad demon.

Hiei wasn't going to budge an inch considering, one he'd love to see the half dog get knock on his ass; two, the detective really needed to be taken down a few pegs, and lastly, he hadn't seen a really good fight in a long while. Why stop a good thing?

"Gentleman ,I'm sure we can talk things out" Yusuke swung blindly and Inuyasha ducked. Miroku who hadn't been paying attention wouldn't be so lucky. "peaceful-" Save for the Hiraikotsu, the monk had never been hit so hard. Instantly clutching his jaw, the monk staggered drunkenly for a moment, trying to blink the stars from his vision. Time paused for a moment and all death threats were forgotten. Still holding the offended side of his face, the monk glared incredulously at his attacker while everyone stared in wide eyed shock. The bastard had actually hit him, and Miroku was so outraged that he couldn't utter more than four words.

"Kick his ass Inuyasha!" And the hanyou smiled.

The other two released their violent companion, washing their hands of the matter. The two advanced on each other.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The massive demon bone flew between the combatants with great precision effectively snapping them out of their murderous haze. They watch as the projectile reached it's limit before returning to it's owner. The woman, now clad in a black with pink armor caught the boomerang with grace before narrowing her eyes distastefully at the lot of them. Even though a black mask covered the lower half of her face, they could still see that the taijiya female was scowling.

She was death incarnate. Her clothing rang true of her occupation and capabilities. A wayward breeze tugging at her unbound hair as locks danced about the wind. She looked unearthly.

Sango glanced between friend and foe, daring either side to spark up this nonsense again, as she crouched into battle stance. She hadn't noticed the vines until Hiraikotsu had been plucked from her grasp.

oOo

I am soooo sorry!!! I know you all want to kill me, but please don't! Life's been hard. From switching jobs, to moving, to divorce, you name it! And if thats not enough, how bout the nastiest, most crippling case of writers block ever thought possible. Yes, things have been as shitty as this chapter. I know it sucks. But at least you won't have to wait another three months for a one! Where The Heart Lies will be up by the end of this week, next week tops. Plus theres a new story brewing!

Things are about to heat up from here. Please let me know what you think!

Happy reading,

Chigirl!


End file.
